Sacrifice Of Love
by KwanPla
Summary: "kau tau apa fungsimu di keluarga ini"... "bisakah kau membuatku mengandung, ku mohon"..."kau memang tak berguna!"..."aku tak yakin bisa menerima hati yang terbagi chanyeol ah"... "jangan terlalu memikirkannya, hanya pikirkan dirimu!"... "bagaimana jika kau tak bisa melihatku, cepat bangun, setidaknya kau harus menolongku dengan kenangan indah kita". CHANBAEK. GS. MATURE. NC. ANGST
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice Of Love**

* * *

.

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated:

M/T

Genre:

Angst, Drama, Romance...

Warning: GS (genderswitch), Typo berserakan, alur gk jelas

.

 **Summary** : _"kau tau apa fungsimu di keluarga ini"... "bisakah kau membuatku mengandung, ku mohon"..."kau memang tak berguna!"..."aku tak yakin bisa menerima hati yang terbagi chanyeol ah"... "jangan terlalu memikirkannya, hanya pikirkan dirimu!"... "bagaimana jika kau tak bisa melihatku, cepat bangun, setidaknya kau harus menolongku dengan kenangan indah kita"_

* * *

Chapter 1

...

..

...

"Park Chanyeol ssi, Byun Baekhyun ssi. Sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Park Chanyeol ssi sekarang kau bisa mencium istrimu" setelah pendeta mengatakan itu, seseorang yang kini telah menjadi suamiku mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyum yang sangat memikat, aku menutup mataku saat merasakan bibir tebalnya mengecup dengan sangat manisnya

Kami saling pandang menyalurkan cinta juga kebahagian, suara tepuk tangan dari tamu yang hadir membuat kami menoleh, wajahku langsung memerah. Aku sangat bahagia hari ini hingga sulit untukku mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata, mataku menelusuri para tamu yang hadir. Disana seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, seseorang yang selalu ku syukuri kehadirannya dalam hidupku, satu-satunya seseorang yang sudah kuanggap keluargaku, ibuku, ayahku, kakakku, temanku, dia sahabatku. Benar-benar hanya seorang. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku saat ia mendekat, kami saling berpelukan

"Selamat Baekhyunie, semoga kau bahagia"

"Terima kasih Luhan ah" air mataku menggenang entah kenapa, terasa sangat sesak saat memeluknya dihari yang sangat membahagiakan ini

Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu tangannya kurasakan mengusap air mataku yang tak terasa mengalir, aku menjadi cengeng bila bersamanya

"Kenapa menangis hm?" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, nyatanya bukan hanya aku tapi diapun sama, kami menangis

Aku memeluknya lagi "Ini semua karnamu, kau merusak riasanku" dia mencoba mengomeliku walau ucapannya tersendat-sendat, jelas itu untuk menutupi matanya yang memerah

"Mulai sekarang aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, jika kau sampai datang padaku dengan air mata bodoh itu maka aku akan langsung menendangmu" aku mengangguk dalam jumlah yang banyak

"Jja, kau terlihat sangat cantik Baekhyunie, orang yang menikahimu sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada seseorang itu, Chanyeol tengah menatapku dengan senyuman tampannya

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol ssi, aku menitipkan bayiku padamu, jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis atau terluka maka kau akan berurusan dengan ibu si bayi" aku memukul lengan Luhan karena ucapannya

"Kau bisa membunuhku bila aku melakukannya" Chanyeol membawa tubuhku dalam dekapannya, ia mencium keningku seolah berkata ucapannya bukan candaan

"Akan ku pegang ucapanmu"

"Prak Chanyeol" kami beralih pada seseorang yang baru memanggil suamiku, itu Oh Sehun, sepupu dari suamiku

"Selamat untukmu brother" mereka saling berpelukan

"Baekhyun ah..." Luhan memanggilku kembali "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, aku tak bisa meninggalkan ibuku terlalu lama" ah, aku teringat bibi Xi yang tak bisa menghadiri acara penting ini, dia sudah kuanggap ibuku

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku padanya, dan bilang padanya aku akan mengunjunginya, semoga bibi Xi cepat sembuh, jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal katakan hanya pikirkan kesehatannya" kami berpelukan kembali, aku sedikit tak rela melihat kepergiaan sahabatku itu

"Baekhyun ssi" aku beralih pada Sehun yang sekarang berdiri didepanku

"Selamat untukmu, semoga kalian selalu berbahagia, dan selamat datang dikeluarga Park, aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian" aku tersenyum canggung mendengarnya

"Terima kasih Sehun ssi"

"hmm, sepertinya kita harus merubah panggilan ini, itu terdengar sangat jauh"

"ahh maafkan aku"

"Tak apa, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun saja seperti suamimu atau Sehunie juga tak apa" tangan besar langsung terasa melilit posesive dipinggangku

"Itu terlalu manis untuk dirimu"

"Aku memang manis tuan park"

"Kau harus banyak bercermin Oh Sehun, manis katamu? Tch, tersenyum saja kau sangat peli bagian mana yang kau sebut manis hah! Memangnya kau lupa bagaimana bayi bibi ahn menangis ketakutan melihat wajahmu"

"Itu karena bayinya yang tak bisa membedakan mana yang tampan sepertiku dan mana yang tidak, atau mungkin bayi itu merasa minder dengan ketampananku" aku hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya, tak akan ada yang percaya bila aku berbicara tentang tingkah mereka saat ini melihat rupa keduanya tak jauh berbeda. Tegas, dingin, tampan namun konyol

Aku dan Chanyeol menyapa tamu yang datang –tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya tamu Chanyeol, aku tak punya tamu, aku juga tak mengundang temanku karena aku memang tak punya teman, seseorang yang datang untukku hanya luhan

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya, saat Chanyeol mengenalkan ku pada kerabat atau seseorang yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan maka aku akan tersenyum, Chanyeol juga mengundang teman-temannya yang semakin membuatku iri

Acara terus berlanjut hingga malam tiba, keluarga Park mengadakan pesta untuk putra mereka yang kini sudah melepas masa lajangnya. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu menyukai pesta, entahlah

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam, sebenarnya acara tengah berada dipuncaknya namun tidak denganku, tubuhku terasa sangat lelah dan untungnya Chanyeol mengerti keadaanku, kupikir ia pun sama lelahnya denganku

Chanyeol membawaku ke mansion Park, sebenarnya ini adalah perintah ayah Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menjadi ayah mertuaku

Saat sampai di mansion kami disambut oleh ketua pelayan gong, aku lebih suka memanggilnya bibi gong, entahlah aku hanya merasa tak ada yang berbeda dari kami, aku menganggapnya sama bukan sebagai pelayan pada majikan

Bibi gong membawa kami menuju sebuah kamar, Chanyeol bilang sebenarnya itu adalah kamarnya dulu namun kini kamar itu telah disulap menjadi kamar pengantin yang sangat indah, aku sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, aku akan kebawah sebentar" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, saat pintu kamar tertutup aku segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mengguyur tubuh lelahku

Setelah setengah jam berkutat dengan kamar mandi aku merasa lebih segar, dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga belum kembali, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang yang berhias banyak kelopak mawar yang disusun hingga menyerupai gambar hati, sangat indah ditambah suasana kamar yang temaram sangat cocok untuk pengantin baru memulai malamnya

Namun sepertinya atensiku teralih lebih dulu pada kilawan bintang yang berceceran dari balik jendela kamar. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pada jendela itu, jendelanya sangat besar, sebenarnya itu pintu yang menyerupai jendela, diluar jendela terdapat balkon kamar, aku sedikit mendorong jendela itu hingga memberikan ruang untukku keluar menapak balkon

Udara terasa sangat dingin menyentuh kulit, namun pemandangan kilawan bintang dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit membuatku betah meski gigil mulai terasa, aku hanya menggunakan kimono piyama pendek yang terasa tipis

Terhanyut dengan suasana tiba-tiba sebuah lengan sudah bertengger manis membelit perutku, dagu runcing terasa menancap dipundak sempitku

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku mengeratkan belitan tangannya mencari kehangatan

"Apa tak merasa dingin dengan pakaian tipis ini?" aku sedikit bersemu entah kenapa

"Ini indah Chanyeol" ucapku pada hamparan perkotaan dimalam hari

"Bagiku tak ada yang lebih indah selain dirimu" astaga, suamiku ini, dia membuatku merasa hangat dengan gombalannya

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya pada ceruk leherku, kami terdiam saling menikmati hembusan nafas hangat juga debaran jantung yang saling menggila, aku sangat senang merasakan debaran jantungnya, bagiku itu berefek sangat besar terlebih pada wajah juga jantungku yang berkali-kali lebih cepat memompa darah hingga terkadang sedikit sakit namun lebih terasa menyenangkan

Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku sangat gugup mengingat ini malam pertama kami, kalian pasti tau apa yang kumaksud dengan malam pertama

"Chanyeol ah?" ku gigit bibir bawahku untuk mengurangi gugup yang kurasakan

"hm?" dia menyahut dengan gumaman, masih dengan kepala yang terbenam dileherku

"Apa... kita akan melakukannya?" astaga, aku tak tau apa wajahku sudah matang karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutku

"Melakukan apa?" kurasakan belitan tangannya semakin mengencang memelukku

"Me-melakukan itu" rasanya lebih baik menghilang saat ini juga, dan kenapa Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang ku maksud

"Melakukan apa sayang? Bicara yang jelas aku tak mengerti" astaga, kenapa dia berbicara tepat ditelingaku dengan suara rendah, itu membuatku merinding

"I-ini malam pertama kita.."

"Mm hm lalu kenapa?" apa tak berdosa bila aku berkeinginan menonjok wajah tampan suamiku! Apa dia tengah menggodaku, sebagai pria dewasa seharusnya dia paham apa yang kumaksud

"Chanyeol " aku tak kuat dengan wajahku saat ini. Dan benar saja bukan, dia paham dengan yang ku maksud dengan kekehan menyebalkannya

"Apa kau tengah ingin?" aku tau apa maksudnya

"I-itu terserah padamu" Chanyeol membalik badanku hingga mengahadap padanya, tangan besar itu terasa kasar juga hangat saat menyentuh pipi wajahku

"Aku tau kau lelah sayang, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melayaniku" sudahkah aku mengatakan jika dia adalah calon suami idaman, dan kini dia sudah menjadi suamiku

"Aku tak apa bila kau menginginkannya?" sesungguhnya aku memang benar-benar sangat lelah, namun kebahagiaan suamiku adalah hal utama

"Tidak, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, aku tak ingin bila kau sampai sakit karena terlalu lelah, ayo sebaiknya kita pergi tidur" aku hanya menurut saat suamiku menarik tanganku lembut menuju tempat tidur kami

...

Pagi ini aku sudah terbangun, aku berencana membuat sarapan untuk suamiku juga kedua orang tua Chanyeol, walau sebenarnya itu tak perlu karena di mansion sebesar ini sudah pasti terdapat juru masak handal, namun aku tetap ingin melakukannya demi bakti ku pada sang suami

Saat aku tengah berkutat dengan menu sarapan dibantu juru masak keluarga park juga beberapa maid, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membelit perutku disusul suara serak namun berat khas orang bangun tidur, itu Chanyeol suamiku

"Pagi" Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya pada leherku dengan mata tertutup, aku sedikit merasa malu bermesraan didepan para pekerja mansion Park walau itu dengan suamiku sendiri

"Kenapa sudah bangun?" aku mengusap rambut hitamnya sayang

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berkutat dengan peralatan masak" itu terdengar sedikit merajuk

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuat kesan pertama yang baik di keluarga Park"

"Tapi kau membuatku tak mendapat morning kissku" wajahku memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dan sekils aku juga melihat para pekerja tersentak saat mendengar tuan muda mereka bersikap kekanakan seperti itu

"Chanyeol ah, sebaiknya sekarang kau membersihkan diri, nanti aku akan menyusul"

"Tidak aku belum mendapat morning kissku!" astaga si Chanyeol ini

"Nanti saat dikamar" bisikku kesal padanya

"Tidak aku mau sekarang" astaga apa Chanyeol tak melihat para pekerja disekitar mereka

"Chanyeol!"

"Yasudah aku tak mau mandi" kurasa daya ingatku masih bagus, tapi mengingat usia dan tingkah suamiku sekarang aku jadi sedikit ragu dengan daya ingatku

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan mengabulkan permintaan bodoh suamiku ini, tapi itu sebelum deheman keras dari arah tangga yang membuat kami semua tersentak. Disana ayah dan ibu chanyeol tengah menuruni tangga dengan wajah dingin yang membuatku langsung tertunduk, aku sempat melirik suamiku dia hanya memutar bola mata malas, mungkin karena apa yang dia inginkan tak ia dapatkan

"Abonim, Eommanim" sapa ku saat mereka akan mengambil duduk dibantu para pelayan yang dengan sigap menarik kursi untuk keduanya duduk, aku sempat mendengar gumaman atas jawaban dari sapaanku tadi

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun cepatlah bersiap, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian" aku sedikit tersentak saat namaku disebut

"Baik ayah" jawab Chanyeol, kemudian ia menariku kelantai atas tempat kamar kami semalam untuk segera bersiap

Setengah jam kemudian aku dan Chanyeol sudah rapi, kami menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam

"Pagi Ayah, pagi Ibu" sapa Chanyeol kemudian kami segera mengambil duduk –sebelum duduk para pelayan sempat akan melakukan hal yang serupa mereka lakukan pada Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol pada kami, namun aku segera menolaknya, aku tak terbiasa dengan itu semua

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja sarapannya" setelah abbonim berucap begitu para pelayan datang dengan hidangan ditangan mereka, mereka menyusun dengan rapi –sebenarnya aku sedikit tersentak, aku tak terlalu suka diperlakukan seperti itu

Kami memulai sarapan, aku mengoleskan roti panggang dengan selai coklat kesukaan suamiku, dia tak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu yang berat untuk memulai harinya

Saat ditengah acara sarapan, tiba-tiba abbonim berucap

"Aku sudah membelikan tiket untuk bulan madu kalian" aku terdiam mendengarnya, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu memikirkan soal bulan madu

"Dimana? Kenapa ayah tak bicara pada kami dulu?"

"Hawai bukan tempat yang membosankan bukan. Kenapa? apa kau mempunyai tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Sebenarnya ada –" aku hanya menatap bingung pada suamiku

Siang ini aku tengah mengupas buah untukku dan suamiku, Chanyeol mengajakku menonton untuk mengisi waktu luang, bicara tentang suamiku dia masih cuti pernikahan kami. Setelah mengupas semua buah, aku membawa menuju ruang tengah, disana Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memulai acara menontonnya

"Kemari sayang" setalah aku menaruh piring berisi buah-buah segar yang sudah ku kupas aku segera mendudukan diriku di sebelahnya, chanyeol langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipundakku, aku dengan segera menyenderkan kepalaku dengan nyaman didada bidangnya

Kami menonton film action, sebenarnya itu pilihan Chanyeol aku hanya mengiyakan saja karena aku memang tak terlalu menyukai menonton. Saat ditengah acara menonton tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang pembicaraan abbonim tentang bulan madu

"Chanyeol ah?" suamiku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saja saking pokusnya dengan film yang ia tonton

"Sebenarnya kemana kita akan berbulan madu?" aku cukup penasaran dengan tempat yang ingin Chanyeol kunjungi, ia tak memberi tahu tapi abbonim langsung mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya yang otomatis paket bulan madu ke hawai resmi batal

"Kau akan tau besok" Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepalaku setelah menjawabnya. Kami memang akan berangkat besok, sebenarnya menurutku ini terlalu cepat padahal aku ingin menemui bibi Xi. Ah bicara soal bibi Xi aku teringat Luhan, dia belum mengetahui untuk keberangkatanku besok. Mungkin nanti saja aku mengabarinya mengingat ponselku tertinggal dikamar

...

Krieet

Aku menutup pintu kamar, siang tadi setelah kami menonton, Chanyeol mengajak untuk tidur siang. Aku menurini tangga, rencanaku aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Aku tersentak mendengar suara dibelakangku saat aku tengah meneliti isi kulkas

"ah maafkan saya nona"

"Tak apa" aku hanya tersenyum, mungkin dia melihatku terkejut tadi

"emm..?"

"Naeun nona"

"ah ya, Naeun ssi bisa kau bantu aku, aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam nanti"

"Nona tak perlu melakukan itu, kami memiliki juru masak "

"Tak apa, bukankah kewajiban seorang istri membuat suami senang, aku ingin menyenangkan suamiku dengan masakanku"

"Baiklah nona"

Saat kami tengah memasak tiba-tiba suara gema sepatu hak tinggi cukup mengalihkanku, aku melihat eommanim baru saja kembali, mungkin dia sehabis dari kantor atau entah kemana, aku berjalan mendekat untuk menyapanya yang kini baru saja mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tengah

"Eommanim sudah kembali?" aku sedikit merasa takut dengan tatapan yang eommanim layangkan padaku membuatku langsung menunduk

"A-apa eommanim ingin ku buatkan minuman?"

"Duduklah" aku sempat tersentak mendengar suara dingin itu, dengan cepat aku mengambil duduk di sebrang eommanim

"Kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita bukan?" aku tau apa yang dimaksud eommanim, pembicaraan yang dia maksudpun aku tau

"I-ingat eommanim"

"Baguslah, kau harus ingat tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini" setelah eommanim mengatakan itu ia langsung beranjak meninggalkanku

 _Ya aku tau, tak ada yang gratis memang_

"Sayang" aku beralih pada suara dari arah tangga, disana Chanyeol terlihat sangat lucu. Mata merah mengantuk, wajah kusut khas bangun tidur, rambut berantakan namun masih terlihat keren, dan suara seraknya yang memanggilku

"Kau meninggalkanku lagi" aku mendapat rajukannya lagi

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol segera menimpakan badan besarnya padaku dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang juga wajah merajuknya yang sudah tenggelam di leherku

"Astaga Chanyeol kau berat"

"Kenapa kau senang sekali meninggalkanku saat tertidur hah" aku hanya terkekeh mendengar rajukannya

"Aku masih mengantuk"

"Kenapa terbangun jika masih mengantuk" aku mengusap rambut hitamnya

"Karena kau tak ada disampingku saat aku ingin memelukmu"

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku oke"

"Tidak aku tidak mau" astaga aku seperti merasa sudah memiliki bayi

"Kenapa

"Kau bahkan belum menepati janjimu"

"Janji? Yang mana?"

"Janji yang tadi pagi"

"Memangnya apa yang kujanjikan padamu?" Chanyeol menarik wajahnya hingga sempat akan mengenai daguku jika saja aku tak menghindar

"ck, kenapa tak ingat? Atau kau berpura-pura tak ingat?"

"Aku tak ingat"

"Kau berjanji ingin menciumku" ?" aku menunjukan wajah kagetku, sebenarnya aku sudah tau janji apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol namun sepertinya menyenangkan menggoda suamiku ini

"Kapan aku berjanji begitu?" Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata malasnya, hingga dalam hitungan detik mataku sudah membola sempurna terkejut

Aku berkedip lambat-lambat saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak lembut dibibirku, saat menyadari sebuah bibir tebal, aku langsung menutup mataku menikmati bagaimana lembutnya usapan bibir Chanyeol dibibirku

Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, hingga kurasakan sebuah lidah ingin mencoba menyeruak masuk kedalam, aku mencoba membuka mulutku memberi akses, aku mengeryit saat merasakan lidah hangat Chanyeol berada didalam mulutku, Chanyeol mengajak lidahku bermain didalam sana, keryitan didahiku muncul kembali saat Chanyeol menghisap lidahku hingga kurasakan liurku tersedot

Aku terhanyut dengan permainan lidah Chanyeol hingga tak kurasakan tubuhku sudah terbaring di sofa, aku mengalungkan tangan kurusku pada leher Chanyeol, saat permainan lidah Chanyeol semakin menggila aku akan meremas pundaknya sebagai pelampiasan

Dapat kurasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggungku turun hingga pinggul, aku beralih pada rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan atas tindakan Chanyeol, usapan Chanyeol terasa sangat panas dikulitku, Chanyeol mengusap semakin turun kebawah, kurasakan ia beralih pada pahaku, aku melenguh saat ciuman Chanyeol berpindah pada leherku, Chanyeol menyesap leherku hingga mataku terbuka tertutup tanpa disadari

PRANKK

Kami tersentak, aku langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol begitu melihat pergerakan salah satu pelayan yang tengah membersihkan pecahan gelas kaya

Wajahku sudah sangat memerah membayangkan apa yang tadi kami lakukan, terlebih ini bukanlah tempat tertutup seperti kamar, banyak orang yang berkeliaran dan dengan tak tau malunya kami melakukan hal yang tak senonoh sembarangan

"Ma-maafkan saya" aku beralih pada Chanyeol saat mendengar suamiku seperti menggeram, ia terlihat sangat kesal dengan wajah memerah –entah karena marah atau karena yang lain, juga rambut berantakan yang menjadi korbanku tadi

"Tak apa, sebaiknya kau pergi saja" aku langsung berucap sebelum Chanyeol meluapkan kemarahannya pada pelayan itu

"Ini sangat memalukan" aku menutup wajahku dengan kesepuluh jariku, samar kudengar kekehan Chanyeol

"Kenapa malu?" astaga si Chanyeol ini

"Tentu saja ini sangat memalukan, kita hampir melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak didepan pelayan tadi" ucapku kesal

"Itu salah si pelayan kenapa dia ingin melihat apa yang kita lakukan"

"Yang harus disalahkan adalah dirimu, kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku!"

"Melakukan apa?" bolehkan aku meninju wajah tampannya, kenapa dia bicara dengan wajah seperti itu

"ish kau ini"

"hahaha lagi pula kau kan menikmatinya sayang" Chanyeol membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya

"Apa?!"

"huh padahal tadi tinggal sedikit lagi menuju inti"

"Yak!"

...

..

.

"Caekhyun ah nanti kabari aku bila sudah sampai ok" saat ini kami tengah dibandara, luhan mengantar kepergianku untuk berbulan madu, sedangkan ibu dan ayah chanyeol mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tak sempat mengantar kepergian kami

"Ne, akan kukabari" aku melepaskan pelukannya

"Kemana kalian akan pergi?" aku mengalihkan tatapan pada suamiku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kami

"Sebuah tempat yang tak akan dilupakan olehnya" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampannya

"Luhan ah, sampaikan ucapan maafku pada bibi Xi karna belum sempat mengunjunginya, sepulang dari ini aku akan langsung menemuinya"

"Tak apa Baekhyun ah, dia akan mengerti"

"Sayang ayo" Chanyeol menyentuh pundakku saat pemberitahuan sudah terdengar, aku memeluk Luhan sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi

Saat didalam pesawat Chanyeol terus menggenggam tanganku bahkan saat ia tertidur sekalipun, rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi bisa digenggam orang yang bahkan sempat terlintas tak akan pernah bisa ku miliki

Sangat kusyukuri bisa mengikat janji dihadapan tuhan, aku akan berdoa semoga kehidupan yang akan kami jalani akan memiliki akhir yang membahagiakan, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi, dan juga mengakhiri dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi

Semoga saja tuhan mendengar doaku kali ini

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan akhirnya kami sampai disebuah pulau yang kupikir ini adalah pulau pribadi, saat aku menanyakan pada Chanyeol dia bilang ini adalah pulau peninggalan milik kakeknya. Chanyeol bilang pulau ini adalah salah satu pulau yang sering dikunjungi anggota keluarga Park lainnya untuk berlibur. Aku tak mengerti dengan salah satu, apa masih banyak pulau yang keluarga Park miliki. Aku tak menyangka jika keluarga Park ternyata sekaya itu

Pulau ini sangat indah dengan rimbunan pepohonan yang segar namun tak menyeramkan, saat aku menginjakan kaki disini terdengar banyak suara burung-burung, pantainya juga sangat indah, kupikir apa yang Chanyeol bilang tentang sesuatu yang tak bisa dilupakan memang benar adanya, aku sangat menyukai tempat ini

"Apa uncle sendiri yang mengurus pulau ini?" Chanyeol tengah berbincang dengan uncle Leo, dia adalah seseorang yang menyambut kami saat sampai dipulau ini, kami menggunakan sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi yang sangat mewah yang kupikir memang salah satu pasilitas dipulau ini

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi yang mau mengurusnya selain aku, semua anggota keluarga Park mana mau mengurus pulau ini, terutama ayahmu yang gila kerja itu" ucap uncle Leo, uncle Leo adalah kerabat jauh yang abbonim perintahkan untuk mengurus tempat ini chanyeol bilang

"Uncle minta maaf karna tak sempat menghadiri pernikahanmu Chanyeol"

"Tak apa uncle"

"Dan tak kusangka seleramu ternyata sangat bagus" aku tersentak dengan ucapan uncle Leo

"Yeah aku tak pernah menyesal dengan pilihanku" Chanyeol terkekeh dan langsung memelukku tanpa menghiraukan uncle Leo

Drrtt drttt

Kami mengalihkan pada uncle Leo yang tengah mengangkat telpon dengan wajah yang serius

"Apa tak apa uncle mengantar sampai sini, uncle ada urusan sebentar dan tak bisa ditunda"

"Tak apa uncle, selesaikan saja urusan uncle"

"Kau tau jalan menuju rumah utama bukan?"

"Aku tau"

"Baiklah, para pekerja sudah menyiapkan keperluan kalian selama disini, bersenang-senang lah"

Kami melangkah disetiap bebatuan yang mengarah seperti jalan, mungkin mengarah pada rumah utama yang uncle Leo bilang. Chanyeol terus menggenggam tanganku selama perjalanan

"Chanyeol ah aku tak menyangka keluargamu sekaya ini" Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mengusak rambutku gemas

"Apa kau menyukai pulau ini?"

"Apa kau bercanda, ini adalah tempat terindah yang pernah kukunjungi"

"Kau belum melihat keindahan yang sesungguhnya dari pulau ini"

"Benarkah, keindahan seperti apa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" setelah berjalan hampir lima belas menit akhirnya kami sampai disebuah rumah besar, disana sudah banyak pelayan yang berbaris menyambut kedatangan kami

Salah satu pelayan yang kupikir adalah kepala pelayan disini membungkuk hormat pada kami diikuti para pelayan yang lain dibelakangnya

"Selamat datang tuan muda Chanyeol, nona Baekhyun"

"Apa kabar bibi Nam?" sapa Chanyeol, sepertinya mereka cukup dekat, kupikir yang Chanyeol panggil bibi Nam adalah salah satu pekerja yang sudah lama bekerja disini. Tapi Chanyeol bilang ini adalah pulau pribadi yang aksesnyapun tak sembarang orang bisa masuk kepulau ini hanya keluarga park saja yang bisa memiliki akses, berarti pasti semua pekerja disini sudah lama

"Saya baik tuan muda, bagaimana kabar tuan muda?"

"Bibi Nam jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil seperti biasa saja"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kabarmu chanyeol ah?"

"Aku baik bibi"

"Syukurlah, dan selamat untuk pernikahanmu Chanyeol ah, bibi sangat senang saat mendengar kau akan menikah"

"Terima kasih bibi. Ah ya Baekhyun ah ini bibi Nam, bibi Nam ini adalah salah satu pekerja dikeluarga Park yang sudah bekerja sejak aku masih kecil, bibi Nam adalah orang yang mengasuhku dulu aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keluargaku, beberapa tahun yang lalu bibi Nam dipindahkan kesini"

"Apa kabar bibi Nam" ucapku setelah membungkuk padanya yang membuat bibi nam merasa tak enak. Padahal jelas-jelas aku yang tak enak padanya saat dia membungkuk tadi

"ternyata benar, kau sangat cantik nona Baekhyun"

"Bibi tolong jangan memanggilku dengan begitu, panggil seperti bibi memanggil Chanyeol saja" bibi Nam tersenyum mendengar ucapanku

"Baiklah, ayo sebaiknya kita segera masuk"

"ah bibi bisakah aku menempati paviliun barat?" kulihat bibi Nam terdiam, tak lama ia tersenyum

"Mari bibi antar"

...

..

.

Saat ini aku tengah menikmati semilir angin laut dibalkon kamar, aku tak tau kenapa Chanyeol memilih paviliun barat tapi aku sangat menyukainya, disini aku bisa melihat bagaimana ombak saling menggulung juga bagaimana mentari yang mulai tenggelam menampilkan bias jingga yang sangat cantik di air laut

Hari sudah menggelap, setelah makan malam tadi Chanyeol mengajak untuk berkeliling tapi aku menolak, tubuhku rasanya sangat lelah jadi aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar

Sebuah tangah melingkar dari belakang, dan tak perlu menengok aku sudah tau dari aroma yang menguar, Chanyeol baru selesai membersihkan diri terasa dari bagaimana kulitnya masih terdapat jejak-jejak air yang mulai mengering

"Apa kau tak kedinginan?" sebenarnya ya, untukku yang tak kuat dengan udara dingin diterpa angin malam yang berasal dari laut jelas membuatku menggigil terlebih dnegan pakaian yang lumayan terbuka

"Aku sangat menyukainya Chanyeol" mataku mengarah pada hamparan laut juga hamparan bintang dilangit sana

"Aku juga menyukaimu" aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya

"Kau tak nyambung"

"Apanya?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, wajahnya terbenam di ceruk leherku, aku sedikit merasa geli sebenarnya, bukan apa karena chanyeol sedari tadi mengendus leherku tak jarang ia mengecupnya juga

"Chanyeol?"

"hmm?" aku terdiam tak langsung melanjutkan ucapanku

"Berapa anak yang kau ingin kan?" kugigit bibirku sebagai pengalihan

"Yang banyak, aku ingin yang banyak" aku sedikit menggeliat, chanyeol berbicara ditelingaku menyebabkan nafasnya langsung masuk ketelingaku membuatku geli

"Berapa banyak?"

"Sebanyak aku menanam benihku padamu" astaga wajahku memanas mendengar ucapannya, kenapa dia menjawa dengan seperti itu

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara begitu"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku membuktikannya" setelah berucap seperti itu Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuhku bridal style, aku memekik terkejut karena perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu

Chanyeol membawa tubuhku masuk kedalam kamar, kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhku dengan perlahan, sangat hati-hati bagai tubuhku seperti sebuah permata langka. Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup

Chanyeol menatap ku dengan sangat intens, tajam, namun membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain selain matanya, aku terjerat

"Cha-chanyeol"

"Ada apa?" kenapa suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat berat juga dalam, membuat semua bulu kudukku merinding mendengarnya

Tangan besar itu mulai terangkat mengusap wajahku, hanya dengan tangan itu mataku sudah tertutup rapat merasakan tekstur kasar tangan itu, napasku mulai terasa berat. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, Chanyeol bahkan belum menyentuhku kenapa aku sudah seperti ini

Mataku kubuka perlahan, mata tajam itu masih setia menatapku intens, saking terpokus pada pandangan memikat itu membuatku tak sadar saat sebuah benda sudah mendarat dibibirku, aku merasakan sapuan lembut dibibirku diikuti sesapan-sesapan yang semakin lama semakin dalam, aku ingin menutup mataku namun pandangan itu membuatku sulit

Saat merasakan sebuah lidah terasa menjilat bibirku membuatku otomatis membuka celah bibirku hingga terasa lidah panas itu mulai menyeruak masuk, lidah itu terasa menjelajah rongga mulutku

"eunghh" aku tak kuat merasakan lidah itu serasa menyedot liurku hingga terasa seperti semua berpindah padanya, juga bagaimana tangan besar itu mulai bergerak menyentuh permukaan kulitku yang panas

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, aku merasa nafasnya seperti masuk kedalam mulutku yang terbuka, apa chanyeol bernafas di mulutku(?)

"aahhhhh" tangan kasar itu terasa bergerak dipunggungku mengusap turun naik membuat nafasku semakin berantakan, terlebih kini bibir itu sudah berpindah turun di tempat sensitifku, bibir itu terus mengecupi leherku sesekali menyesap yang membuatku meringis

Terlena dengan permainan lidahnya membuatku tak menyadari bagaimana pakaian yang kukenakan sudah tertanggal. Kapan Chanyeol melepasnya (?)

Aku tak kuasa dengan semburat merah matang diwajahku juga bagaimana lenganku berusaha menutupi tubuh tak berhelai kain itu. Bagaimanapun aku malu dengan ini

Chanyeol mencoba menarik lenganku yang sibuk menutupi tubuhku. Awalnya aku kekeh ingin menutupinya tapi mengingat semua yang ada dalam diriku menjadi milik suamiku membuatku melepas lenganku membiarkan suamiku melihat bagaimana tubuhku tanpa celah

"A-aku malu" Chanyeol membawa kedua lenganku bertaut masih dengan pandangan tajamnya

"Kau indah, sangat indah" berbarengan mengatakan itu bibir Chanyeol turun perlahan dengan hembusan nafas panas dikulitku. Aku tersipu mendengarnya, tentu saja aku bahagia bagimanapun pasti terbersit rasa takut akan kekecewaan pada apa yang kumiliki. Aku takut Chanyeol tak menyukai bagaimana tubuhku, namun mengingat pujiannya membuatku senang luar biasa

"a-aahhh" bagaimana hembusan napas yang sengaja Chanyeol hembuskan pada pucuk dadaku membuatku menggila

"ngghh aahhh c-chan"aku tak tau harus bagaimana saat miliku diraupnya, apalagi saat pucuk miliku dikulum intens. Chanyeol mempermainkannya bergantian

Aku hanya diam menikmati bagaimana tangan juga mulutnya bekerja mengerjai tubuhku, mataku terpejam erat saat Chanyeol membuka kedua kakiku, aku memegang apapun yang dapat ku jangkau saat merasakan chanyeol tengah bersiap dengan miliknya. Aku takut

"Relax sayang" aku tak benar mendengarnya, pikiranku hanya dipenuhi dengan bagaimana menyengatnya rasa sakit yang akan ku rasakan saat benda sebesar itu mencoba memasukiku, melihat miliknya saja sudah membuatku ketakutan

"Buka matamu" Chanyeol mengusap wajahku dengan senyum yang ia berikan, saat melihat senyumannya entah bagaimana membuatku sedikit merasa tenang

"Kau percaya padaku?" aku mengangguk

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu" setelahnya Chanyeol menyesap bibirku, aku mulai terbuai menikmati kelihayan permainan lidahnya

Setelah merasakan tubuhku mulai relax aku merasakan Chanyeol mulai mendorong miliknya, aku mengeratkan pelukan padanya dangan keryitan juga bagaimana ciuman Chanyeol terasa semakin intens, aku tau itu adalah usaha Chanyeol agar rasa sakit itu tak terlalu terasa. Tapi mengingat ini pertama kali aku melakukannya membuat rasa sakit itu tak terelakan

"MMMHHH" tanpa kusadari lidah itu kugigit kencang sabagai pengalihan saat Chanyeol mendorong dengan keras memaksa masuk sepenuhnya

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusa agar rasa sakitnya berkurang" Chanyeol membawa tangan besarnya pada kedua mataku yang tanpa kusadari mengeluarkan cairan bening

Aku tau itu juga menyiksa Chanyeol maka dari itu, aku menyuruhnya segera bergerak walau masih terasa sakit, Chanyeol kembali membawa kami berpagutan

Tubuhku terasa tersentak seiring gerakannya pada tubuhku, aku mengeryit bagaimanapun ini masih terasa sakit, Chanyeol terus bergerak hingga–

"AAAHHH" aku memekik kencang saat merasakan sesuatu yang membuat rasa sakit itu hilang, aku tak tau itu apa

"Aahhh" Chanyeol melakukannya lagi, hingga sentakan itu terasa semakin kencang mendorong tubuhku, aku mengaitkan tanganku pada bahu mengkilat itu

Ini sudah pukul dua pagi tapi Chanyeol masih mengerjai tubuhku, aku sudah tak merespon karena terlalu lelah dan terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajah mengerang Chanyeol. Aku jatuh pingsan

...

"enggh" aku tak tau ini jam berapa tepatnya, tapi dari celah mentari yang memasuki kamar kami membuatku tau jika ini sudah siang

Aku menggeliat meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat pegal, aku sedikit meringis merasakan bagian bawah tubuhku, saat wajahku menoleh aku bisa melihat wajah damai seseorang yang kini tangannya melingkar erat diperutku

Tanganku terangkat untuk menyentuh pahatan tuhan yang selalu kusyukuri keberadaanya, aku selalu merasa bingung kenapa suamiku ini sangat tampan, terkadang aku sering berpikir bagaimana jika ada yang menyukainya dan ingin mengambilnya dariku. Ck, pemikiran macam apa itu Byun Baekhyun!

Mata bulat itu, hidung besarnya, bibir tebalnya, tanganku terus bergerak mengusap semua permukaan wajahnya, saat tanganku menyentuh rahang tegas itu terasa dikulit tanganku bulu-bulu yang terasa mulai tumbuh

Tanganku terus mengusap pipi itu hingga...

"Apa kau sedang mengagumi betapa tampannya suami dari nyonya Park ini" aku tak bisa menahan kedut dikedua bibirku walau sudah kukulum agar tak terlihat. Bagaimana bisa aku menampik kebenaran yang sesungguhnya itu

Tangan besar itu terasa diatas tanganku, mengelusnya lembut dengan mata bulatnya yang terpejam

"Aku tak tau ternyata suami dari nyonya Park sangat besar kepala"

"Banyak gadis yang mengakuinya"

"Apa? Huh ternyata kau sangat mempercayai perkataan gadis-gadis bawang itu"

"Tentu saja, mereka tak akan berbohong"

"Tau dari mana?"

"Aku jelas mempunyai bukti untuk itu"

"Apa?"

"Seseorang yang tengah terkagum dengan keadaan... " aku memicing saat mata bulat itu melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh(?)

"...Selimut menutupi tubuh sexy nya..." aku mengeratkan pelukan pada selimut yang kupakai

"...Maha karya yang menghiasi..." selimut kubawa menutupi hingga hanya kepala yang menyembul

"...Juga aroma pagi yang sangat membuatku terlena..." wajahku semakin memerah

"...Dan.. paha yang mulus dan menggoda" mataku melotot merasakan usapan tangan kasar dari balik selimut yang ku kenakan. Hingga...

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

...

..

.

Aku berjalan menghentak kesal diatas pasir putih yang tersapu ombak "Sayang, kenapa berjalan cepat" itulah alasannya

"Kau tega sekali padaku, aku tak nyaman"

"Tega apanya?" aku berjalan semakin cepat didepannya, dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"ugh kau jahat! Aku tak mau memakai ini!" itu berawal saat si Chanyeol keras kepala yang memaksaku memakai bikini seksi, ini pertama kalinya aku berpakaian –ahk apa aku bisa mengatakan pakaian telanjang, aku tak pernah memakai seperti ini, itu kenapa aku sangat tak nyaman tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan saat si dobi jelek itu malah menyembunyikan semua pakaianku dan hanya menyisakan bikini ini!

"Kau seksi sayang"

"Matamu!"

"akkh" aku menjerit saat seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya menepuk pantatku. Aku segera berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum jelek, aku memberikan tatapan membunuhku yang super menyeramkan, tapi anehnya dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya hingga...

Cup

"Yak isshh" aku kesal hingga tanganku langsung melayang memukul dadanya yang keras. Aku bahkan tak tau apa dia kesakitan dengan pukulanku, ahk sepertinya tidak karena justru tanganku yang sakit karena dada bidang yang sangat keras miliknya itu

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat aku berpakaian seperti ini!"

"Tak ada yang akan berani"

"Apanya! Kau pikir dipulau ini hanya ada kita berdua, banyak para pekerja yang bisa saja melihatku begini"

"Aku akan langsung memecatnya"

"Heh!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku setelah mencium bibirku singkat, kami berjalan meyusuri pantai dengan kaki telanjang merasakan bagaimana tekstur pasir pantai yang basah juga gelombang ombak yang menerjang. Selepas makan siang Chanyeol mengajak ke pantai, dia bilang aku akan terpesona oleh sesuatu selain dirinya, cih kenapa kadar kepercayaan dirinya sangat tinggi

Sebenarnya itu tak bisa disebut siang, karena saat terbangun oleh mentari pagi dan tragedi Chanyeol yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengelus-elus pahaku hingga akhirnya dia menyerangku lagi selama dua ronde, karena aku yang mengeluh kelelahan dan berakhir dengan kami terlelap kembali, kami bangun saat pukul dua siang dilanjut dengan makan siang dikamar ah atau sarapan mengingat aku dan Chanyeol belum sempat sarapan

Setelahnya makan siang aku membersihkan diriku, sebenarnya Chanyeol memaksa ingin ikut mandi bersama tapi dengan keras aku menolak, aku hanya tak ingin melakukannya lagi, bukan apa bahkan sekarang masih terasa bagaimana nyerinya saat berjalan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol berubah menjadi mesum begitu

Dipantai ini terdapat dua kursi pajang untuk bersantai sambil berjemur juga dua gelas minuman segar sebagai pelengkap yang kupikir jelas para pelayan yang menyiapkan mungkin atas perintah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tanganku kesana, aku mendudukan tubuhku dikursi sebrang suamiku

Pandanganku beralih pada suamiku yang kini tengah menidurkan tubuhnya dengan tangah kanan sebagai bantalan. Suamiku itu terlihat sangat keren juga mempesona dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung bengirnya juga bagaimana otot-otot kekarnya menghias ditubuhnya, Chanyeol bertelanjang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya

Aku tak mengerti setelah kesulitan yang kualami kini tuhan tengah berbaik padaku dengan memberikan kehidupan yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas dalam mimpiku. Aku jelas mensyukuri itu, dengan adanya suami yang sangat kucintai apalagi yang membuatku tak bersyukur. Aku akan selalu berdoa agar tuhan tak mengambil kebahagian yang tengah kurasakan

Terlarut dengan pikiranku membuatku sedikit tersentak saat tangan besar juga hangat melingkar di tanganku, kurasakan usapan disana, mungkin Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana aku tersentak tadi

"Ada apa?" aku menggeleng . kubalas gengaman tangannya, mataku menatap dalam pada mata bulat yang selalu membuatku terjerat

"Tuhan tengah berbaik padaku" rematan ditanganku jelas mengartikan jika chanyeol kini seakan tengah mengatakan jika _semua akan baik._ Aku akan mempercayainya

"Chanyeol ah?" Chanyeol membalas dengan gumaman

"Masa tua apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya karena aku tak menginginkan apapun selain keberadaanmu disampingku"

"Jika ternyata aku tak berada disampingmu bagaimana?" mata itu kurasakan menajam setelah ku berucap

"Kau akan berada disampingku apapun yang terjadi"

"Tapi siapa yang tau dengan takdir" rematan tangan itu membuatku sedikit meringis, aku tau Chanyeol tak menyukai ucapanku, aku juga tak tau kenapa aku berucap seperti itu

"Takdir tak akan memisahkan kita, karena cinta kita besar dan tulus" aku tersenyum mendengarnya. _Ya cinta kita besar dan tulus_

"Baekhyun ah, lihatlah" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada apa yang Chanyeol tunjukan

"Sangat indah" aku tak tau atau mungkin tak pernah menyadari jika matahari tenggelam seindah ini. Aku menoleh saat tangan yang tertaut itu tertarik mengikuti sipenarik, Chanyeol menarikku mendekati pantai

"Ini sangat indah Chanyeol ah" bagaimana warna jingga itu seakan tumpah ruah dilaut sana dan tersapu ombak.. sangat indah

"Ya... sangat indah... tapi tak lebih indah dari dirimu" aku bersemu mendengarnya. Tangan kekarnya memeluku dari belakang, aku menyenderkan tubuhku padanya

 _Sangat indah, pasangan yang terbias mentari tenggelam_

...

..

.

Setelah kemarin menyaksikan bagaimana indahnya matahari tenggelam, hari ini Chanyeol berkata akan mengajakku kesuatu tempat. Itu terdapat didalam pulau

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku selama perjalanan, kami berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak, ini cukup jauh namun aku menikmati bagaimana pulau ini memberikan kenyamanan. Sangat asri untuk kehidupan beberapa flora fauna yang hidup disini, chanyeol bilang pulau ini memang masih dihuni beberapa hewan namun untungnya itu bukan sejenis ular berbisa atau hewan-hewan buas lainnya

Selama perjalanan aku tak henti-hentinya mengagumi bagaimana indahnya pulau ini, banyak suara-suara yang kudengar, seperti bagaimana desiran ombak yang masih terdengar, suara burung-burung juga hewan lainnya, aku juga mendengar gemericik air yang lumayan keras. Tunggu, gemericik? Apa disini terdapat pemandian alami atau...

"Sayang lihatlah" sebuah air terjun

"Cha-Chanyeol in sangat indah" aku refleks melepas tautan tangan dan langsung berlari mendekati kucuran air besar

"sSyang hati-hati, itu licin" Chanyeol benar, ini memang licin terbukti beberapa kali aku hampir tergelincir saat berlari tadi. aku tak pernah merasakan bagaimana indahnya alam yang tuhan miliki, bukan tak ingin merasakan tapi keadaan yang membuatku sulit

"Chanyeol ah kemari" aku melambai pada Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan santai menghampiriku yang kini sudah menceburkan diri ditengah kolam yang terdapat dialiran air terjun itu

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya" ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah ikut menceburkan diri bersamaku

"Aku menyukainya, ini seperti sebuah kejutan" aku berucap dengan dongakan karena Chanyeol yang kini telah mengapit pinggangku membuat dada kami bersentuhan

"Kau sangat beruntung Chanyeol ah, jika aku menjadi dirimu mungkin aku lebih memilih tinggal disini ketimbang dikota seoul" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar celotehanku

"Keberuntunganku adalah saat aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya"

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering menggombal begitu?" ucapku merenggut

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"

"Ani aku suka, tapi apa kau seperti itu hanya padaku?"

"Tak ada yang pernah mendengar gombalanku"

"Benarkah, itu bagus tapi ... bagaimana dengan matan-mantan kekasihmu yang lalu"

"Apa jika aku mengatkan ini kau akan menertawaiku?"

"Apa?"

"Mantan kekasihku hanya dirimu, aku tak memilikinya selain dirimu, kau yang pertama dan terakhir" aku bersemu mendengarnya, walau cukup mengejutkan bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat sempurna tak pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan, itu sangat aneh

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istri?"

"hum?" dahi tampan Chanyeol mengkerut pertanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan asalku, itu adalah ucapan yang keluar begitu saja, tapi karna Chanyeol sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu.. kenapa tidak, bukan tak percaya hanya sebatan ingin tau bagaiman tanggapannya

"Kau berencana menambah seorang istri?" dan sekarang dahi Chanyeol menukik tajam pertanda sepertinya ia tak terlalu menyukai apa yang kuucapkan

"Kau yang pertama dan terakhir, apa itu kurang jelas" alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah, cih kenapa dia semakin tampan. Tapi aku sangat senang mendengar ucapannya

"Aku mencintaimu" aku mengalungkan tanganku pada leher Chanyeol

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang" setelahnya Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan kami berciuman, ciuman yang sangat manis

...

Setelah seharian melihat air terjun juga bermain air hingga tubuhku menggigil dengan bersin yang tiba-tiba menyerang membuat Chanyeol sedikit panik dengan omelan-onmelan yang ia berikan padaku, sebenarnya sedari awal datang Chanyeol sudah mengajak untuk kembali ke paviliun tapi karena aku yang tak ingin menyianyiakan pemandangan yang jarang kulihat membuatku enggan kembali

Saat ini aku tengah bersiap dengan gaun hitam yang sangat cantik melekat memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhku, chanyeol bilang ia ingin membawaku kesuatu tempat tapi satu jam yang lalu Chanyeol pamit dia bilang ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dan tak akan lama, namun sampai sekarang belum kembali membuatku berkali-kali menoleh kearah pintu

Setelah merasa penampilanku sudah rapi, aku berjalan kearah pintu, aku ingin mencari keberadaan suamiku atau setidaknya bertanya pada salah satu pekerja bila aku menemukannya. Namun saat membuka pintu semua ruangan sangat sepi juga temaram, namun sekaligus indah karena dari kamarku sekarang hingga kebawah ada lilin yang berjajar seperti membentuk sebuah jalan dengan banyak kelopak mawar yang seperti sebuah karpet

Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga ditemani lilin-lilin yang menyala indah, saat sampai dilantai bawah aku berjalan pelahan masih mengikuti lilin-lilin itu yang ingin membawaku entah kemana, aku sangat penasaran hingga lupa niat awalku ingin mencari Chanyeol

Lilin itu membawaku kearah taman yang berada dibelakang dekat pantai, samar-samar aku melihat dua kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan meja ditengahnya juga bayak hiasan yang sangat indah mempercantik tempat itu membuat langkah kakiku tanpa disadari sedikit berlari, aku penasaran ingin melihat tempat itu

Dan saat sudah berdiri didepan dua kursi itu aku tak bisa menahan kedua mulutku tak terbuka melihat indahnya tempat itu, tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekat hingga tak kusadari aku telah mendudukan tubuhku disalah satu kursi disana

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar alunan musik yang entah darimana, aku menikmatinya hingga...

"Permisi nona"

Aku sedikit tersentak saat banyak para pelayan yang berbaris dengan nampan ditangan merepa membawa makanan, para pelayan itu bergantian menata makanan itu. Aku memperhatikan hingga tinggal dua pelayan lagi, satu pelayan mulai metakan hidangan yang ia bawa, dan saat si pelayan tadi mundur perlahan hingga giliran pelayan yang terakhir, namun aku sedikit mengeryit karena pelayan itu tak kunjung melangkah maju hanya menundukan pandangannya

Para pelayan tadi perlahan kembali hingga menyisakan diriku dengan pelayan terakhir tadi, aku mengeryit hingga aku mulai menyadari, pelayan itu tak membawa nampan makanan, pakaiannyapun berbeda dengan para pelayan yang telah kembali. Aku sedikit menunduk ingin melihat rupa dari pelayan itu hingga mataku membulat sempurna saat sipelayan itu juga mengangkat wajahnya bersamaan suara ledakan yang mengejutkanku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada langit

Disana sangat indah, banyak letupan-letupan yang menghasilkan percikan berwarna-warni, aku tersenyum senang hingga tubuhku tersentak saat sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku

"Apa kau terkejut?"

"Hmm sebenarnya tidak" cibirku, aku ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah terkejutnya

"Huh! Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti saran si idiot itu" aku mengeryit mendengarnya, walau suara itu pelan namun aku masih mendengarnya

"Ini bukan idemu?"

"Hanya sebagian, tapi berbaris dengan pelayan adalah ide gila si sialan Oh Sehun" aku tertawa mendengarnya, jujur itu memang lucu

"Kau terlihat konyol saat menunduk tadi hahaha"

"Diamlah!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu"

"Kubilang diam"

"Tapi... malam ini aku sangat senang, seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini, terima kasih" aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya

"Setidaknya tidak semua kejutan gila ini gagal" aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya

"Tidak ada yang gagal, terutama ketampananmu"

"tck! Tentu saja" aku jadi menyesal mengatakannya melihat bagaimana wajah menyombongkan itu juga tangan yang mengusap rambut gaya hair up nya, tck!

"Lalu sebenarnya apa ini?"

"Aku ingin mengadakan kencan diacara bulan madu kita, karena kupikir kita mungkin akan susah berkencan setelah kau hamil nanti"

"Cih alasan, kita bisa berkencan kapanpun kita mau, kenapa mengatakan itu"

"Banyak yang mengatakan bila syndrom wanita hamil itu mengerikan, kau tau mengidam"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Temanku bilang jangankan hanya ingin berkencan bahkan bercinta saja tak bisa"

"Tak semua seperti itu, lagipula kenapa kau sangat yakin setelah kita kembali aku akan langsung hamil?"

"Hey, si _Park junior_ itu sangat sehat, bahkan dia selalu mendapatkan asupan yang baik, aku yang menjaga dan membesarkannya"

"Yak! Kenapa bicara hal seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu Baekhyunie, bahkan kau sendiri merasakannya bukan bagaimana gagahnya ia sekarang, kau bahkan ketagihan bersamanya"

"Yak!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan lagihhh aahh laggiiihh chanyeolaahh"

"Chanyeol!"

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

 _Happy reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacrifice Of Love**

* * *

.

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated:

M/T

Genre:

Angst, Drama, Romance...

Warning: GS (genderswitch), Typo berserakan, alur gk jelas

.

 **Summary** : _"kau tau apa fungsimu di keluarga ini"... "bisakah kau membuatku mengandung, ku mohon"..."kau memang tak berguna!"..."aku tak yakin bisa menerima hati yang terbagi chanyeol ah"... "jangan terlalu memikirkannya, hanya pikirkan dirimu!"... "bagaimana jika kau tak bisa melihatku, cepat bangun, setidaknya kau harus menolongku dengan kenangan indah kita"_

* * *

Chapter 2

...

..

...

Saat ini kami tengah didalam mobil untuk pulang, kami telah berada di Korea menuju mansion Park. Setelah melakukan bulan madu selama dua minggu dipulau pribadi itu membuatku sudah seperti disurga, Chanyeol benar-benar menepati ucapannya tentang sesuatu tak terlupakan, terbukti dengan ingatanku yang terus berputar tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya disana

Setelah dimalam Chanyeol memberikan kejutan berupa kencan yang bagiku sebenarnya tidak ada romantis sama sekali, bukan apa karena yang Chanyeol bahas adalah sesuatu yang tak pantas dibicarakan ditengah acara kencan. Chanyeol membicarakan bagaimana gagahnya dirinya bersama si _Park junior_ , itu terus berlanjut membuatku kesal, aku bingung kenapa sekarang ia menjadi seseorang yang sangat mesum

Tapi setelah kejutan itu Chanyeol terus memberiku kejutan yang lainnya membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila karena terus tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana romantisnya seorang Park Chanyeol. Seperti saat Chanyeol mengajakku menyelam, waktu itu aku sempat marah karena Chanyeol terus memaksaku, bukan apa tapi karena aku memang tak bisa sebenarnya juga takut, jangankan untuk menyelam, berenang saja aku tak bisa

Tapi mengingat bagaimana keras kepalanya seorang Park Chanyeol membuatku kalah, dengan tubuh bergetar juga wajah yang sudah sangat pucat seperti mayat, aku menceburkan diriku –sebenarnya memang tak usah sepanik itu karena disana sudah ada instruktur yang mengawasiku, lagipula Chanyeol terus menggenggam tanganku, tapi disaat takut begitu mana terpikir olehku

Dan saat menyelam juga aku sempat menangis, tidak tidak itu bukan tangis sedih atau apa, tapi aku terharu dengan suamiku , dia menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukku dibawah sana. Entah bagaimana tapi kupikir itu sedikit mustahil, apa Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi bagaimana bisa? disana ada sebuah hurup B & C, itu adalah sebuah terumbu karang yang bagaimana caranya membentuk hurup awal namaku dan Chanyeol

Chanyeol juga sempat mengajakku kesebuah kebun, disana sangat banyak buah dan sayur membuatku langsung berlari mengambil keranjang untuk memetik buah juga sayuran yang sangat segar. Aku memetik banyak sayuran, niat awalku adalah aku ingin memasak itu untuk Chanyeol –di paviliun memang aku yang memasak walau banyak pekerja. Dan yang membuatku kesal adalah Chanyeol sempat mogok bicara denganku hanya karena aku terus memasakannya sayuran padahal itu sangat bagus untuknya, sebenarnya mungkin karena aku terus memaksanya menghabiskan sayuran yang kumasak sangat banyak

Chanyeol juga sempat mengajaku memancing ditengah laut bersama uncle Leo, dari awal aku memang tak yakin dengannya apalagi saat Chanyeol berkata dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi jika ia akan mendapatkan ikan yang sangat besar mengalahkan uncle Leo jika ia mau, Chanyeol bilang ia akan membawa seekor hiu jika beruntung, nyatanya jangankan hiu, ikan kecil saja tak ada yang didapat

Dan Chanyeol kembali mendiamiku katanya itu gara-gara aku yang tak bisa diam hingga ikan yang seharusnya dia dapat menjadi kabur karena suara cemprengku. Cih tentu saja itu alasan, aku terus memekik lantaran uncle Leo terus menarik ikan ketas perahu, bahkan dengan suaraku ikan yang uncle Leo dapat malah menjadi banyak

Terhanyut dengan kenangan saat dipulau, aku tersentak saat seseorang yang duduk disampingku menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain hitam membuatku tak bisa melihat apapun

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanganku sudah bersiap melepaskannya, tapi Chanyeol menahannya tak boleh

"Aku mempunyai kejutan lain untukmu" dahiku berkerut mendengarnya

"Kejutan apa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" mobil yang kami tumpangi terus melaju, selama perjalanan aku terus memikirkan kejutan apalagi yang Chanyeol siapkan untukku. Aku bisa merasakan mobil yang kami tumpangi mulai berhenti, aku juga mendengar suara pintu mobil yang tertutup lalu terbuka dan sebuah tangan menuntun tubuhku untuk keluar dari mobil dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"Apa aku bisa membukanya sekarang?" aku sudah benar-benar penasaran

"Tidak sayang" Chanyeol menuntunku berjalan, aku mengambil langkah hati-hati karena mataku yang tertutup walau Chanyeol tengah menuntunku tapi aku tetap takut terjatuh. Lama kami berjalan akhirnya kain yang menutup mataku terbuka perlahan

"Selamat datang" aku melihat kesekitar, lalu menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan pada Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padaku

"Selamat datang dirumah baru kita" ucap Chanyeol lagi

"A-apa?"

"Selamat datang dirumah baru kita Baekhyunie" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya seolah tengah menyambut

Aku kaget tentu saja setelah beberapa detik mencerna, mataku membulat dengan mulutku yang tak terkatup. Aku segera menerjang tubuh tinggi itu, Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuhku hingga aku berada digendongannya dengan kaki membelit pinggang Chanyeol. Aku menerjang wajah Chanyeol dengan banyak ciuman

"Kau menyukainya?" aku mengangguk banyak

"Aku menyukainya, walau sebenarnya ini bukan rumah idamanku tapi aku senang, setidaknya ada dirimu didalamnya" aku tersenyum saat mengatakannya hingga bibirku tertarik sakit saking lebarnya bahkan mataku terasa semakin menyipit saking senangnya

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan"

"hey, bukankah tadi aku mengatakan jika aku menyukainya, aku menyukainya Chanyeol, apalagi ada dirimu bersamaku"

"Tapi memangnya seperti apa rumah yang kau idamkan?"

"hmmm, aku mengidamkan rumah dipinggir laut, bukan sebuah rumah yang mewah, cukup rumah sederhana dan nyaman, tapi mengingat yang kunikahi seorang pewaris tunggal sepertinya itu akan berubah, sebuah mansion mewah sepertinya adalah standarnya" kerlingku berucap main-main. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturanku.

Aku masih bergelayut di tubuhnya dengan Chanyeol yang setia menahan tubuhku, aku mengedarkan pandangku ingin meneliti setiap sudut yang akan kutinggali, namun sesuatu membuatku terperajat kaget hingga aku langsung meloncat turun dari gendongan Chanyeol

Wajahku sudah sangat memerah saat menyadari banyak para pelayan dengan seragam yang sudah rapi tengah berbaris dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Astaga apa yang kulakukan tadi sungguh memalukan, sangat-sangat memalukan , aku menoleh pada Chanyeol saat mendengar kekehannya, kulihat ia tengah tersenyum geli melihat wajah merahku. Ish kenapa dia tak memberi tau bila sudah banyak pekerja yang berkerja dirumah ini, dan kenapa aku tak menyadarinya

Ugh rasanya aku ingin menghilang atau apapun agar memori memalukan itu musnah. Saat tengah merutuk sikapku, Chanyeol menyentuh pundakku, aku menoleh padanya

"Ingin mengitari tempat ini?" aku segera mengangguk, itu lebih baik dari pada tetap tinggal disana dengan hal memalukan

Chanyeol membawaku berkeliling dimulai mengitari isi mansion yang membuatku terkagum-kagum dengan interior yang benar-benar sangat indah juga mewah, lalu Chayeol membawaku berkeliling diluar mansion, itu adalah yang membuatku hampir memekik senang melihat bagaimana indahnya tempat ini

Disisi bagian barat terdapat lapangan golf, kolam renang raksasa, lalu disisi timur terdapat kolam ikan, dan yang membuatku benar-benar memekik senang adalah terdapat rumah kaca yang sangat besar dengan banyak tanaman didalamnya, dan chanyeol bilang dimansion ini juga terdapat peternakan, itu terdapat disisi utara mansion, juga terdapat kandang kuda juga tempat latihannya

Aku rasa aku benar-benar menjadi seorang Cinderella, seorang anak yang tak punya apa-apa juga siapa-siapa tiba-tiba tinggal disebuah mansion yang layaknya istana bersama sang pangeran yang mencintainya, tuhan benar-benar tengah berbaik padaku

Setelah lelah berkeliling, Chanyeol membawaku memasuki sebuah kamar, itu adalah kamar yanag akan kami tempati, kamar yang sangat luas dengan interior yang tak kalah mengagumkan, didalam kamar juga terdapat sebuah kaca besar penghubung balkon kamar

"Chanyeol ah, kau ingin mandi?"

"Ya, badanku sangat lengket"

"Tunggulah, aku akan menyiapkannya" walau dirumah ini terdapat banyak pelayan tapi aku tak mau kewajiban sebagai seorang istri diambil alih oleh siapapun, terutama yang berhubungan dengan suamiku, itu adalah tugasku, semua yang berurusan dengan suamiku adalah apa yang harus kukerjakan

Setelah selesai menyiapkan air untuk mandi Chanyeol, aku segera mendudukan tubuhku, sebenarnya aku juga sangat lelah, setelah menempuh perjalanan pulang dilanjut mengitari mansion ini jelas aku butuh sitirahat

Saat sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahku, pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan tubuh atletis juga kekar milik suamiku, aku sempat terhanyut hingga lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, aku benar-benar gugup hanya kerena melihat bagaimana setiap tetes air mengalir menuruni tubuh itu

"...hyun Baekhyun?" aku tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol memanggil-manggil namaku dengan tangan yang ia bawa melambai didepan wajahku

"Ada apa? Kau melamun?" seketika wajahku memerah padam, asataga!

"a-ah ti-tidak" aku gelagapan saat melihat suamiku tiba-tiba tersenyum geli –ahk atau bisa dibilang menyeringai

"Kau terpesona dengan tubuhku?"

"A-apa?"

"Wajahmu memerah"

"A-apa?" tanganku refleks terangkat menyentuh wajahku yang terasa panas

"heh! Apa aku semempesona itu" tubuhku refleks mundur saat Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, dan jangan lupakan bagaimana seringayan jeleknya itu!

Mataku bergerak acak menghindari tatapan tajamnya, aku tak tau sudah sematang apa wajahku saat ini juga bagaimana kerasnya degupan jantungku hingga terasa sakit, apa Chanyeol mendengarnya ?

Saat wajah itu semakin mendekati wajahku, mataku langsung terpejam siap menerima apapun, bahkan deru nafasnya sangat terasa diwajahku, hingga dahi ku berkerut saat tak merasakan apapun, mataku kubuka perlahan... wajah itu masih disana juga tatapannya masih tajam. Mataku berkedip-kedip saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari tubuhku. Apa Chanyeol tak melakukan apapun (?)

"aaahh wajahmu semakin memerah" mataku masih berkedip-kedip saat si Chanyeol itu melenggang pergi dengan pakaian ditangannya, itu adalah pakaian yang kusiapkan tadi saat dirinya tengah mandi. Jadi Chanyeol berpura-pura seperti ingin menciumku padahal ia hanya ingin mengambil pakaian yang terletak di dekat tubuhku ?!

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOL!"

...

..

.

Saat ini aku tengah berkutat dengan perabot dapur, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dibantu para pelayan. di mansion ini tak ada juru masak seperti dirumah abonim, itu memang aku yang meminta karena bagiku itu tak perlu, aku suka memasak dan lagi pula aku tak memiliki kegiatan apapun yang menyibukan

Sudah sekitar seminggu aku tinggal dimansion ini, dan masih saja perasaan tak nyaman selalu muncul saat para pelayan memperlakukanku layaknya seorang nyonya besar. Aku tak begitu, aku takan terbiasa walau mencoba. Hidup diliputi kesusahaan tak membuatku menjadi sombong dengan semua kemewahaan yang kurasakan kini, aku tau ini bukanlah milikku walau suamiku sendirilah yang memilikinya, aku takkan menjadi sebuah kacang lupa pada kulitnya, karena kesusahaanlah yang membuatku tak mengenal kata besar, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sedari kecil sudah disuguhi sendok emas

"Permisi nyonya, ada panggilan untuk nyonya" aku menoloeh pada seseorang yang memanggilku

"Bibi Kim, kenapa masih memanggilku begitu"

"ah maafkan saya nyonya –ah maksud saya baekhyun ah"

"Bibi tak usah sungkan bila bersamaku" aku tersenyum saat melihat wajah tak enak bibi Kim. Bibi Kim adalah kepala pelayan di mansion ini

"Ne Baekhyun ah" setelahnya aku segera pergi menjauhi dapur untuk mengangkat telpon

"Hallo?"

 _'Baekhyun?'_

"Chanyeol?"

 _'Ne, ini aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

"Aku baik"

 _'Huh syukurlah, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, sedari tadi aku menelponmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya'_

"ah maafkan aku, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal dikamar. Oh ya, ada apa kau menelpon Chanyeol ah?"

 _'Tidak ada, aku hanya tengah merindukan istri cantikku' aku_ tersenyum bersemu mendengarnya, tidak sekali dua kali Chanyeol menelponku dengan alasan bahwa ia tengah merindukanku, itu terjadi sangat sering, dan aku menyukainya

"A-aku juga merindukanmu" ucapku mencicit, astaga aku tak terbiasa dengan itu

 _'aaahh manisnya, aku jadi ingin cepat pulang bertemu istri cantikku'_

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, aku akan menunggumu"

' _Astaga, aku benar-benar tak tahan, rasanya aku ingin pulang sekarang'_ aku tersenyum geli membayangkan bagaimana dirinya saat mengatakan itu

"Pulanglah pada jadwalnya jika kau tak ingin abonim marah"

 _'Ah ya, pasti pria gila kerja itu akan mengamuk padaku'_

"Chanyeol! Kenapa bicara begitu pada abonim!" Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan

 _'Yasudah kalau begitu tunggu aku pulang ne'_

"Ne, pulanglah dengan selamat, aku akan menunggumu" setelah panggilan berakhir, aku segera beranjak kembali kedapur untuk menuntaskan masakanku

"Nana tolong kau susun dimeja, aku akan kekamar untuk membersihkan diri, sebentar lagi suamiku akan pulang" setelah berucap aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai kedua

Jam sudah menunjukan setengah enam sore, sebenarnya Chanyeol biasa pulang jam tujuh malam, karena itu aku harus bergegas membersihkan diri untuk menyambut suamiku pulang

Satu jam berkutat dikamar, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga dengan tubuh juga pakaian yang sudah wangi, tak mungkin aku menyambut suamiku dengan keadaan yang buruk. Menyenangkan suami adalah kewajibanku

Aku melangkah menuju ruang tengah, kududukan tubuhku disofa yang ada, tanganku terjulur mengambil sebuah remot tivi untuk mengisi waktu menungguku

"Permisi nyonya, apa nyonya ingin kubuatkan minuman?" aku menoleh pada seseorang yang mengalihkan atensiku, itu Nana salah satu pelayan dimansion ini

"Bisakah kau hanya memanggil namaku, kau tak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, itu membuatku tak nyaman"

"Ma-maafkan saya nyon –ahk maksud saya eonni" aku tersenyum melihat kegugupannya, mungkin bagi mereka dengan hanya memanggil nama saja adalah sesuatu yang tak sopan, tapi sungguh itu benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman

"Tak apa, kau hanya harus biasakan. Oh ya kau bisa membuatkan aku segelas coklat hangat?"

"Saya bisa nyon- ahk maksud saya eonni" aku terkekeh geli mendengar Nana berucap dengan sangat kaku, itu bukan hanya terjadi pada bibi Kim dan Nana tapi hampir kesemua pelayan di mansion ini sangat kaku memanggilku dengan hanya nama saja

Bahkan mereka sempat menolak dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika menyangkut kenyamanan mereka selama bekerja disini, dan hanya bibi Kim dan Nana saja yang sebenarnya mau memanggilku dengan hanya nama itupun karena aku yang sering berinteraksi dengan keduanya dan juga aku sedikit memaksa, itupun jika hanya saat aku berbicara dengan keduanya tidak saat ditempat umum terlebih didepan abonim dan eommanim juga Chanyeol

"Baiklah, terima kasih Nana"

"Tak masalah eonni"

Aku mencari-cari siaran televisi yang bagus, namun kesemuanya sangat membosankan menurutku, hingga siaran yang kutonton berakahir pada makhluk kuning dengan lubang-lubang ditubuhnya yang berbentuk kotak juga rumah nanas yang terdapat didalam air

"Ini eonni" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Nana yang baru saja menaruh secangkir coklat hangat diatas meja

"Terima kasih Nana ya"

"Sama-sama eonni"

Aku kembali beralih pada tontonanku yang tengah menayangkan si kotak kuning tengah berlarian bersama temannya si bingtang laut pink, mereka tengah berlari dengan ubur-ubur yang mengejar mereka dengan wajah marah. Astaga mereka sangat lucu, aku bahkan tertawa tanpa sadar

Saat mendengar suara klakson mobil, aku segera beranjak bangkit untuk menyambut seseorang yang kutunggu-tunggu. Saat aku membuka pintu utama, disana Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan bibi Kim yang berada disamping mobil membukakan pintu mobil Chanyeol

"Sayang" aku tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya, Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, aku segera menutup mataku saat ia mencium keningku. Setelahnya aku segera mengambil tas kerja Chanyeol dan menuntunnya untuk segera masuk

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyaku disela perjalanan kami menuju lantai atas tepatnya menuju kamar kami

"aahh sangat lelah, rasanya aku selalu melihatmu disetiap sudut ruanganku membuatku semakin merindukanmu"

"Astaga tuan Park, apa yang kau bicarakan sih" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar ucapannya

"Terlebih aku sangat merindukan Aegi" Chanyeol menunduk saat mengatakannya, tangan besar itu mengelus perutku juga kecupan sayang ia berikan disana. Aku hanya tersenyum haru melihatnya

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah, aku akan menyiapkan untuk mandimu" aku melangkah lebih dulu menuju kamar

"Kau terlihat semakin seksi dari belakang Baekhyunie"

"Aku mendengarmu Park Chanyeol!"

Setelah menunggui Chayeol membersihkan diri juga mempersiapkan segala keperluannya, akhirnya kami melangkah menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Semua hidangan yang kumasak sudah tertata rapi dimeja

"Wanginya sangat harum, kau yang memasak?"

"Ne, memang siapa lagi"

"hmm mungkin istri cantikku jika bukan Baekhyunie yang memasak"

"ish kau ini"

Aku mulai menyendokan nasi dipiring suamiku, juga mengambil potongan lauk yang akan suamiku santap, setelahnya aku menuangkan minum untuknya, setelah melihat suamiku menyuap disatu suapun, giliran aku yang menyendok untukku

"Apa enak?" tanyaku disela suapan lahap suamiku

"Sangat enak, apapun yang istriku masak selalu enak, aku menyukainya" aku tersenyum senang mendengar penuturannya. Kami memakan dengan tenang hingga makanan dipiring habis

...

Saat ini kami tengah berbaring –ahk mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang membaringkan tubuhnya dipahaku sedangkan aku duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tanganku mengelus rambut hitam suamiku saat yang dielus tengah memejamkna mata menikmati

"Bagaimana harimu tuan Park?"

"Tak ada yang spesial kecuali saat aku berada dirumah bersamamu. Lalu bagaimana dengan harimu?" mata bulat itu memandangku saat berucap

"Tak ada yang kulakukan selain memasak dan menungguimu"

"Kau pasti sangat bosan" tangan besarnya terulur menyentuh wajahku, usapan Chanyeol berikan disana hingga mataku tertutup menikmati

"Saat bertemu dirimu kembali semuanya terasa menjadi menyenangkan"

"Akhir pekan ayo kita berlibur"

"Kemana?"

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"hmm?... aku memikirkan sebuah piknik dimusim panas, bagaimana?"

"Ide yang bagus, ayo kita piknik dimusim panas" setelah berucap Chanyeol segera membalik tubuhnya hingga wajahnya menghadap kearah perutku tenggelam, aku tersenyum masih dengan tangan yang membelai lembut rambutnya

"Hallo Aegi ya, bagaimana harimu hmm? Apa kau kebosanan disana?... apa kau merasa kepanasan... Appa menantimu cepatlah hidup didalam sana" Chanyeol menghujani perutku dengan ciuman gemasnya

"Baekhyun ah, apa akhir-akhir ini kau merasa mual?"

"hmm tidak"

"Bagaimana dengan pusing tiba-tiba?"

"hmm.. akhir-akhir ini aku terkadang merasa sedikit pusing"

"Benarkah?.. apa kau juga merasa menginginkan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba?"

"Aku tidak Chanyeol ah, apa kau benar-benar menginginkan Aegi segera berada diperutku?"

"hmm rasanya aku benar-benar tak tahan menantinya.. ahk Baekhyun ah bagaimana jika kita pergi kedokter?"

"Aku rasa tak perlu, jika memang aku benar mengandung aku pasti akan merasakan juga mengetahuinya.. tapi bagaimana jika... memberikan peluang yang banyak untuk menempati ini" aku menepuk perutku pelan. Awalnya Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang kumaksud tapi setelahnya seringayan segera muncul diwajah tampannya

"hmm sepertinya harus ada yang berkunjung menemui Aegi didalam sana" setelahnya Chanyeol segera bangkit dan langsung mendorong tubuhku hingga terlentang, aku tak sempat melayangkan protes saat ciuman basah telah Chanyeol layangkan padaku, aku hanya akan pasrah menerima perlakuannya

"Enghh" lidah itu terasa menyeruak masuk mengobrak-abrik setiap celah rongga mulutku, aku semakin terlena menerima perlakuannya hingga tanpa kusadari tangan panas itu sudah membebaskan kedua gundukan payudaraku, tangannya terus memberikan pijatan lembut disana

Ciuman Chanyeol mulai berpindah pada area sensitifku, Chanyeol mulai menciumi leherku, sesekali aku memekik saat hisapan kuat kurasakan

"aahh Chanyeol" hisapan itu terus turun hingga pucuk dadaku, Chanyeol menyedotnya kuat sesekali nipple dadaku digigitnya

"Cha-Chanyeol lang-sung sajahhh aahhh" tanganku berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa tak mau lepas

"Kau yakin?"

"N-neh "

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika rasanya lebih sakit dari biasanya" mataku terpejam menunggu sesuatu yang akan menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuhku. Saat Chanyeol mulai memposisikan kejantanannya aku langsung memeluk lehernya meyiapkan diri

"Aku akan mulai" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung menghentak kejantannya, berbarengan dengan pagutan yang Chanyeol berikan untuk meredam jeritanku, Chanyeol terus menyiumku berusaha mengalihkan dari rasa menyengat diarea bawahku. Saat dirasa aku mulai terlena, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya menghentak

"eungh eungh eunghhh ahh ahh" ciuman itu terlepas, Chanyeol mulai terpokus dengan hentakannya dibawah sana sedangkan aku, apa lagi yang kulakukan selain mendesah

"arghhh ja-janghanh diketatkan aahh baekhyunhh"

"akh akh akh akh" Chanyeol semakin membuka lebar pahaku memperdalam tusukannya

"Cha-Chanyeol aahhh ahk akh pe-pelan ahh" tidak, chanyeol tak akan mengabulkan apa yang kuucapkan, justru sebaliknya tusukan itu semakin kencang menghajar lubangku

"ahk ahk ahk Ca-Chanyeolhhh aahh ahhh ahk ahk ahhh" aku hanya berharap esok pagi kakiku masih berpungsi

...

..

.

"Eunghh" tubuhku menggeliat mencoba meregangkan bagian yang terasa pegal, ahk rasanya semua terasa pegal. Aku menoleh pada jendela yang masih tertutup yang kuyakini belum ada cahaya yang mencoba menyeruak masuk kedalam lewat celah horden, ini masih sangat pagi tapi bagiku ini adalah jam untukku bangun menyiapkan keperluan suamiku

Aku menoleh pada sisi ranjang yang lain saat merasakan pergerakan, disana Chanyeol tengah mendengkur halus dengan tangan yang melilit perutku erat, tanganku terulur mengusap wajah tampannya yang masi terpejam

Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada belah bibir tebal itu aku mencoba bangkit menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil sebuah kaos besar yang sepertinya milik Chanyeol lalu memakainya, namun sebelum kakiku menapak pada permukaan lantai dingin sebuah tangan sudah menarikku kembali hingga terbaring dengan badan yang terkukung tubuh besar sipenarik, terasa sesak saat belitan tangan terasa mengencang

"Ini masih sangat pagi, kau mau kemana hm?" suara itu terdengar serak menggeram ditelingaku

"Aku harus menyiapkan keperluanmu sayang"

"Aku masih mengantuk"

"Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti"

"Kenapa tidak tidur bersama? aku ingin memelukmu" belitan itu terasa semakin kencang hingga membuatku sedikit sulit bernafas

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapanmu"

"Banyak para pelayan yang bisa menyiapkannya, kenapa harus repot-repot hah?"

"Istrimu itu aku atau para pelayan hm, tentu saja aku harus menyaipkan keperluanmu sayang"

"Tapi aku membayar mereka, lalu apa yang mereka lakukan jika tuan mereka ingin bermesraan saja tak bisa"

"Hey aku hanya membuat sarapan sebentar, kenapa bicara begitu lagipula tadikan kau bilang mengantuk"

"Aku sangat mengantuk setelah membuat Aegi, ahk apa Aegi masih tertidur" tangan besar itu membelai perutku lembut mengabaikan bagaimana pipiku terasa bersemu merah

"Selamat pagi Aegi ya, apa kau sudah tumbuh disana, ahh aku sangat merindukanmu... apa? Ahk kau ingin tidur bersama appa? Bersama eomma juga?.. iya iya sayang" alisku terangkat seolah bertanya _apa yang kau lakukan?_

"Aegi ingin tidur bersama kita, jadi kau tidak bisa beranjak kemanapun" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan cengiran lebarnya

"Chanyeol ah"

"ahh ne sayang, eommamu takan kemanapun"

"Chanyeol"

"hm mm aku juga menyayangimu"

"Sayang?" kubawa wajahnya agar melihat kearahku, kubelai wajah itu sayang, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan andalanku mencoba membuatnya luluh

"huh! Baiklah tapi janji tak lama?"

"Ne, sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali tidur ok?" tubuh besar itu kembali berbaring, dengan sigap aku menarik selimut agar kembali membungkus tubuh besar suamiku, sebelum benar-benar beranjak kukecup kening itu sayang

Aku segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku, setelah selesai dengan tubuhku aku melangkah menuju lemari pakaian lalu mengambil sebuah gaun santai yang menurutku nyaman untuk dipakai, setelahnya aku segera melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur

Para pelayan sudah berjejer seolah menungguiku memberi titah

"Selamat pagi nyonya" ucap para pelayan membungkuk saat kakiku mulai menapak dilantai dasar, itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman

"Selamat pagi"

"Bagaimana tidur nyonya?"

"Tidurku baik bibi Kim, bagaimana dengan bibi Kim?"

"Saya juga baik nyonya, apa anda akan mulai memasak?"

"Ne, aku harus cepat sebelum suamiku bangun"

"Para pelayan akan membantu"

"Terimakasih bibi Kim"

"Tak masalah nyonya" kakiku mulai melangkah menuju dapur dengan diikuti beberapa pelayan yang akan membantuku

Hari ini aku akan membuat sandwich tuna untuk Chanyeol bersama segelas kopi, aku juga akan membuat nasi goreng juga pancake, lalu segelas susu coklat hangat untukku. Saat sarapan memang tak ada menu yang terlalu special karena baik diriku juga Chanyeol tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, hal lain karena Chanyeol tak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang berat untuk memulai hari

Saat semua hidangan sudah tertata dimeja makan, aku segera beranjak menuju kamar untuk membangunkan suamiku yang kuyakini masih tertidur nyenyak. Pintu kamar kubuka, lalu langkahku tak langsung mendekati ranjang tempat bergelungnya seseorang, namun aku lebih memilih membuka horden yang sudah menampilkan secercah cahaya yang mencoba masuk, ku tarik kain itu hingga semua cahaya berlomba-lomba memasuki ruangan hingga sedikit mengusik seseorang diatas ranjang karena sinarnya menerpa wajah

"Selamat pagi" sapaku pada mata yang mulai terbuka, aku melangkah mendekat untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan selamat pagi

"Pagi" suara serak itu membuatku semakin tersenyum lebar menyambutnya

"Bangunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

"aahh aku masih mengantuk Bae" Chanyeol berucap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya membuat suaranya terdengar semakin berat

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah mendapat tidurmu lagi?"

"Itu tak cukup, ahh bagaimana dengan berlibur diatas kas –"

"Apa kau tengah mencoba sebuah peruntungan? Tapi maaf aku tak menerima segala bentuk negosiasi apapun"

"Aku ingin mengatakan berlibur diparis" Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah masamnya membuatku tertawa geli, aku tau maksud ucapan Chanyeol bukanlah itu

"Ayo, kau akan kesiangan jika tetap disana"

"Aku memilih terlambat"

"Jika begitu berarti kau bukan suami yang baik karena melalaikan tugasmu, terlebih untuk menghidupi istrimu"

"Menjadi pengangguran seumur hiduppun kau akan tetap terjamin Baekhyunie, aku lelah bekerja"

"Lalu bagaimana kau memberi contoh untuk Aegimu nanti?"

"huh?" alisku terangkat seolah berucap _bagaimana?_

"ahh Aegiku, appa hampir melupakanmu sayang, selamat pagi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol berucap didepan perutku seakan benar-benar tengah berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya setelah sebelumnya melompat turun dari ranjang kasur. Sebenarnya ini membuatku sedikit takut, bagaimana jika aku mengecewakan Chanyeol

Chanyeol terus mengecup perutku dengan usapan yang ia berikan disana sebelum sebuah nada dering menginterupsi kegiatannya membuat Chanyeol sedikit menggeram kesal. Aku hanya memperhatikan bagaimana suamiku itu mengangkat sebuah panggilan dengan wajah malasnya, aku sedikit tertawa saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman malas membuat lawan bicaranya memekik kesal hingga terdengar olehku, dari suaranya sepertinya itu Sehun

"Huh! Kegiatan yang membosankan" ucap Chanyeol dipelukanku setelah memutus sambungan telponnya

"Akhir pekan kita akan berlibur ingat"

"Itu terlalu lama" aku sedikit merasa iba pada suamiku itu, pasti sangat membosankan juga melelahkan dengan semua pekerjaannya

"Siang nanti aku akan berkunjung, aku akan membawa makan siang untukmu, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah, aku akan menunggumu"

"Ne, kalau begitu sebaiknya sekarang kau segera bergegas membersihkan diri, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu"

"Baiklah istri cantikku" Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibirku

"ahh dia itu" tanganku terus mengipasi wajahku yang terasa panas

...

Aku menggandeng tangan suamiku yang sudah terlihat sangat tampan juga gagah dengan stelan jas yang ia kenakan

"Selamat pagi tuan, nyonya" para pelayan membungkuk hormat menyambut kami, aku sedikit melirik suamiku yang tengah memasang wajah dinginnya

Aku membalas dengan gumaman juga senyuman pada para pelayan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terus melangkah menuju meja makan tanpa peduli pada sekitar, astaga kenapa dengan dirinya itu. Setelah mendudukan pada kursi, aku segera memberikan sandwich juga kopi hangat pada suamiku itu, kami menikmati sarapan dengan tenang

Setelah selesai Chanyeol segera beranjak diikuti olehku, kami melangkah menuju pintu utama, disana sudah ada paman Lee supir yang akan mengantar jemput Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri disamping mobil

Aku melangkah pada Chanyeol, tanganku terangkat membetulkan dasi yang dikenakannya setelahnya tepukan pada bahu lebar yang dibungkus jas kantor itu kuberikan. Kupandangi suami tampanku yang tak pernah bosan untukku

"Hati-hati dijalan ne"

"hmm"

"Kau sangat tampan"

"Milikmu" aku terkekeh mendnegarnya, tentu saja ketampanannya milikku

"Aku akan menunggumu siang nanti"

"Ne, aku akan datang"

"Yasudah aku berangkat ne" Chanyeol mengusak tatanan rambutku hingga membuatku merenggut, setelahnya kecupan manis dibibirku ia berikan tanpa memikirkan para pekerja juga wajah matangku yang memerah

"N-ne, hati-hati" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suara gugupku sebelum melangkah menuju mobilnya. Aku melambai pada mobil yang mulai melaju meninggalkan pekarangan

...

..

.

Sesuai janjiku pada suamiku, siang ini aku akan berkunjung pada kantor suamiku, aku diantar supir yang lain menuju kantor Chanyeol. Saat sampai disana para pekerja yang tak sengaja kutemui terus menyapaku membuatku sedikit gugup. Aku diantar oleh sekretaris Chanyeol yang menurutku terlihat sangat seksi. Kenapa dia berpakaian seperti itu

Sekretaris Chanyeol itu mengetuk sebuah pintu ruangan yang kuyakini ruangan tempat suamiku bekerja, saat terdengar suara yang menyuruh masuk, sekretaris Chanyeol itu segera mempersilahkanku masuk

Aku sedikit menyembulkan kepalaku untuk melihat kedalam, memang tak sopan tapi kupikir bukankah ini ruangan suamiku jadi tak ada yang harus kukhawatirkan. Disana wajah yang selalu bertingkah konyol bila bersamaku nampak sangat berbeda. Tegas, berwibawa, juga berkarisma, Chanyeol memiliki semua yang membuat para kaum hawa akan memberikan apapun yang ia punya hanya untuk mendapatkan lirikan Chanyeol, pantas saja sekretrisnya berpenampilan seseksi itu, ternyata atasannya saja sudah setampan ini

"ekhem, permisi Sajangnim"

"Ada apa?" wajah tampan itu bahkan tak terangkat untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, sepertinya tumpukan kertas membosankan lebih terlihat menarik ketimbang siapa yang datang

"Ada sebuah kiriman untuk Sajangnim"

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari istri Sajangnim yang cantik juga manis" kening itu berkerut seolah tengah mencerna kemudian tatapan terkejut kudapatkan dari wajah tampan itu

"Baekhyun?"

"Sepertinya Sajangnim sangat sibuk hingga suara istri Sajangnim saja tak membuat anda menoleh"

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tak tau bila itu kau" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya menghampiriku, pelukan kudapatkan serta kecupan Chanyeol berikan pada bibirku, setelahnya Chanyeol membawaku pada sofa yang terdapat diruangan itu

"Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu sesuai janjiku"

"Apa ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang?"

"Kau menjadi gila kerja"

"Maafkan aku"

"Apa yang terjadi bila aku tak datang membawakanmu makanan, apa kau akan melewatkan makan siangmu?"

"Mungkin"

"Apa?" aku mendelik saat mendapatkan jawaban yang membuatku marah

"Apa kau sering melupakan makan siangmu?" cengiran lebar menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku

"Apa susahnya makan Chanyeol kenapa kau menjadi tak memperhatikan kesehatanmu hah? Mulai sekarang aku akan terus datang membawa makan siang untukmu"

"Itu yang ku inginkan"

"Cih kau benar-benar. Jja cepat makan makananmu"

"Suapi aku"

"Astaga kau kan sudah besar Chanyeol"

"Memang kenapa jika aku sudah besar, kau istriku jadi aku ingin kau menyuapiku"

"Astaga baiklah baiklah" aku segera menyendokan suapan makanan yang kubawa pada suamiku

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Ada sedikit masalah pada perusahaan cabang yang ada di jepang"

"Masalah apa?"

"Penurunan saham, jangan khawatir aku sudah menyuruh sekretarisku pergi kejepang untuk memantaunya" dahiku berkerut saat mendengar kata sekretaris, apa yang Chanyeol maksud sekretaris yang kutemui tadi

"Sekretaris yang berpenampilan seksi tadi?"

"Huh? Aaahh bukan sayang, yang tadi itu hanya sekretaris pengganti"

"oohh kupikir sekretaris yang tadi"

"Kenapa? Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau tengah cemburu" Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan yang ugh itu membuatku memerah

"A-apa? Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Chanyeol tak menjawab hanya menatapku dengan kerlingan juga seringayannya

"Ish lagipula wajar aku bersikap begitu jika suamiku sendiri terus disuguhi ikan asin"

"Ahahaha apa kau pikir aku seekor kucing?"

"Jika kau tak tertarik dengan suguhan itu berarti kau masih seorang Park Chanyeol suamiku"

"Yang kucintai hanya Baekhyuniku seorang, tak ada oranglain yang membuatku tergila-gila olehmu"

"Yak ish sudah cepat makan lagi" teriakku padanya, sebenarnya itu adalah peralihan dari wajahku yang memerah

"Hahahaha"

"Jangan tertawa kau jelek" renggutku

...

..

.

"Nana ah bisa tolong buatkan aku teh cinnamon, kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja eonni?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah khawatir"

"Baiklah saya akan membuatkan tehnya eonni"

"Terima kasih Nana ah" saat ini aku tengah berbaring diatas ranjangku. Setelah mengantar makan siang untuk suamiku itu saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, aku tak tau kenapa tapi rasanya itu sungguh menyakitkan. Suara ketukan mengalihkanku, aku berucap untuk masuk

"Baekhyun ah?" aku menoleh saat yang memanggil bukan Nana, itu bibi Kim dengan cangkir ditangannya

"Aku dengar dari pelayan jika kau tak enak badan" bibi Kim menaruh cangkir yang dibawanya yang kuyakini teh cinnamon

"Aku hanya sakit kepala bibi"

"Apa aku perlu memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga Park?"

"Tidak-tidak kurasa aku hanya perlu istirahat"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne bibi"

"Baiklah aku akan keluar, jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan panggil aku atau pelayan"

"Aku mengerti bibi" setelah bibi kim keluar aku mengambil cangkir teh untuk kuminum, itu sedikit meredakan rasa pusingku. Setelahnya aku segera membaringkan kembali tubuhku untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhku agar rasa pusing itu benar-benar sembuh

"Sayang" samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku juga usapan lebut diwajahku, mataku perlahan terbuka aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk memperjelas siapa yang tengah memanggilku. Saat sepenuhnya penglihatanku sudah jelas barulah aku tau si pemanggil, itu Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatirnya

"Chanyeol?"

"Sayang apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik" mataku kembali tertutup saat merasakan usapa tangannya diwajahku

"Bibi Kim bilang kau sakit, aku mencemaskanmu"

"Tidak, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing, tak usah cemas" aku tersenyum menenangkan saat masih melihat raut wajah cemas itu

"Apa sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter pribadi kita?"

"Hey aku tak apa, kau tak perlu secemas itu, lagipula aku sudah tak merasa pusing lagi"

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um" sekarang tanganku yang berganti mengelus lembut wajah kelelahannya

"Oh astaga aku belum menyiapkan makan malam kita, jam berapa ini" aku langsung terperajat duduk, namun Chanyeol langsung menahanku untuk bangkit, tangan itu membaringkan kembali tubuhku

"Kau ini, aku hanya memikirkanmu, aku juga sangat mencemaskanmu, kenapa kau malah memikirkan memasak, bahkan saat bibi Kim memberitahu jika kau sakit saat aku menanyakanmu, aku langsung berlari kemari"

"Maafkan aku sayang, tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri, kau harus makan malam, jja sebaiknya sekarang kau membersihkan tubuhmu, aku akan memasak"

"Para pelayan sudah menyiapkannya Baekhyunie"

"Benarkah ahh aku jadi merasa tak enak"

"Apa? Astaga kau adalah seorang nyonya rumah sayang, kenapa kau harus merasa tak enak pada mereka"

"Tapi itu adalah pekerjaanku, membuatmu senang adalah tugasku, dan memasak adalah salah satu dari tugasku sebagai seorang istri sayang, dan mereka tak memiliki hak apapun untuk itu"

"Baiklah-baiklah istriku yang cantik, yang baik, yang imut, yang seksi"

"Ish kau ini, awas aku akan menyiapkan mandimu" setelahnya aku langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk suamiku, namun saat selangkah kaki melangka tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah menarikku hingga aku terduduk dipangkuan sipenarik

"Seorang istri yang baik juga harus menyenangkan suami bukan hanya dari segi makanan tapi diatas ranjang juga kau tau itu bukan, tapi bagaimana jika suamimu ini tengah ingin melihatmu menjadi seorang istri yang baik dikamar mandi?" mataku membulat mendengar penuturannya

"A-apa?" aku mencoba melepaskan belitan tangannya dipinggangku, mataku menatap awas pada kerlingan matanya juga seringayannya

"Kau jelas mengerti apa maksudku Baekhyunie sayang"

"YAAAKK" setelahnya Chanyeol langsung membawaku menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengindahkan jeritan juga rontaanku. Kupikir setelahnya kalian jelas tau apa yang akan terjadi

...

Aku berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan suamiku, setelah acara yang melelahkan itu akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari kemesuman suamiku, tadinya Chanyeol tak mau berhenti tapi saat aku mengeluhkan sakit kepala lagi Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang membuat bagian bawah tubuhku sakit, sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya sakit nyatanya aku terus meminta lebih pada suami mesumku itu, astaga kenapa aku jadi tertular kemesumannya

Dan untuk sakit kepala itu aku memang tak bohong, sakit kepala itu sempat menyerangku kembali tapi untungnya tak semenyakitkan yang tadi juga tak terlalu lama. Saat kami melangkahkan kaki dianak tangga terakhir para pelayan seperti biasa menunduk hormat

"Selamat malam tuan, nyonya" itu bibi Kim

"Malam bibi" aku yang menjawab, seperti biasa suami tampanku itu hanya memasang wajah dinginnya, cih sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya itu

Kami melangkah menuju meja makan yang benar saja sudah banyak hidangan yang tersaji disana. Saat akan duduk para pelayan menarik kursi kami hingga membuatku merasa tak enak, sudah kubilang bukan aku takan pernah terbiasa berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bersikap biasa saja

Aku menyendokan nasi juga lauk pauknya pada piring Chanyeol setelahnya aku menyendok untukku

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi?"

"Melelahkan, perusahaan cabang yang ada dijepang masih belum ada perubahan"

"Ugh kasihannya suamiku"

"Ya beginilah pekerjaanku, banyak yang ingin berada diposisiku saat ini namun mereka tak tau tanggung jawab sebesar apa yang harus kutanggung" aku tersenyum mendengar suamiku berkeluh kesah

Aku menyukainya saat suamiku ingin berbagi padaku, walau aku tak mengerti tapi aku bisa membantu dengan mendukungnya, bukankan dibalik suami yang sukses ada istri yang hebat? Mungkin aku bukan seorang istri hebat mengingat suamiku sudah menjadi sukses bahkan sebelum kami menikah, tapi setidaknya aku harus selalu ada saat suamiku mendapat tekanan atau apapun kesusahan dengan pekerjaannya

"Kau suami yang hebat"

"Aku menjadi hebat karena istriku juga hebat" senyumku terulas kembali mendengarnya

...

..

.

"eengh" mataku terbuka perlahan, keringat mengucur deras membasahi keningku. Aku merasa tak enak badan, sangat mual rasanya terlebih denyut itu terasa kembali, keringat dingin juga membasahi tubuhku hingga membuatku gemetar, sebenarnya ada apa denganku. Saat rasa mual sudah sangat tak tertahankan aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi

"hoek hoek" mual itu semakin membuatku pening, tak ada yang kumuntahkan hanya cairan bening yang keluar, itu sangat tak enak rasanya

"ugh hoek" lagi, kenapa rasanya sangat mual, apa aku salah memakan sesuatu

"Baekhyun ah?" pijatan pada tengkukku mulai terasa berbarengan suara panggilan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran, sepertinya aku mengganggu tidur suamiku

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"ugh aku tak tau, rasanya sangat mual Chanyeol"

"Apa?" aku sedikit heran mendengar pekikikan Chanyeol, astaga kenapa dia seperti senang begitu, apa dia senang aku sakit

"hoek"

"ahh tak apa sayang muntahkan saja, appa disini"

"hoek ugh... kau bicara apa?!"

"Itu biasa terjadi sayang" ada apa dengan si Chanyeol itu, kenapa dia berubah menjadi sesenang itu melihat aku mual begini! Apa dia tak tau rasanya sangat tak enak

"ugh kepalaku sakit"

"Aku tau ini menyakitkan sayang, tapi bertahanlah, ini takkan lama"

"Bicara apa kau ini?! Jangan membuat kepalaku semakin pusing"

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"ugh apanya?"

"Mualnya, aku ingin mencium anakku"

"ASTAGA ADA APA DENGANMU!?" ugh kepalaku semakin sakit, seharusnya sebagai suami yang baik dia memanggilkanku dokter atau paling tida bersikaplah khawatir, kenapa si Chanyeol itu sangat aneh

"Kau tengah hamil Baekhyunie"

"A-apa?"

...

..

.

TeBeCe

.

..

...

Happy reading

Semoga endingnya menyenangkan, kalaupun tidak tolong jangan marah T^T


	3. Chapter 3

**Sacrifice Of Love**

* * *

.

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated:

M/T

Genre:

Angst, Drama, Romance...

Warning: GS (genderswitch), Typo berserakan, alur gk jelas

.

 **Summary** : _"kau tau apa fungsimu di keluarga ini"... "bisakah kau membuatku mengandung, ku mohon"..."kau memang tak berguna!"..."aku tak yakin bisa menerima hati yang terbagi chanyeol ah"... "jangan terlalu memikirkannya, hanya pikirkan dirimu!"... "bagaimana jika kau tak bisa melihatku, cepat bangun, setidaknya kau harus menolongku dengan kenangan indah kita"_

* * *

Chapter 3

...

..

...

"Kau tengah hamil Baekhyunie"

"A-apa?"

"kau pasti tengah hamil, astaga aku sangat senang..."

"Cha-Chanyeol?"

"...Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa aku harus menelpon ibu? Atau..."

"Chanyeol ah?"

"... Ahk aku rasa kita harus memeriksa usianya dulu, tapi kira-kira berapa usianya ya, aku pikir dia masih kecil, kitakan baru beberapa minggu menikah hahaha"

 _Entah kenapa aku terluka mendengar tawa bahagia itu_

"Baekhyun ah?" aku tersentak mendengar panggilan itu

"Apa kau tak bahagia?" mata itu memandangku heran

"Chanyeol?"

"Ada apa sayang?" aku tersenyum melihat senyum lebar itu terulas diwajah tampan suamiku

"Apa kau benar-benar sangat menginginkan seorang anak?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"A-aku hanya bertanya" aku mengalihkan pandanganku tapi Chanyeol segera menangkap daguku untuk ia bawa menatap padanya

"Aku memang menginginkannya, sebagai seorang ayah. Bukan sebagai seorang pewaris" Chanyeol tersenyum membuatku ikut tersenyum.. walau rasanya masih banyak yang mengganjal

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ada, aku hanya bahagia bisa mendapatkan seorang suami sepertimu" aku tersenyum berusaha meyakinkannya

"Aku suamimu, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Ada apa Baekhyunie?"

"A-aku... aku takut Chanyeol ah"

"Apa soal _itu_?" aku mengangguk lambat-lambat menjawabnya

"I-iya, aku takut mengecewakanmu, bagaimana jika dalam waktu _itu_ aku ternyata belum hamil. Aku takut... aku sangat takut kehilanganmu"

"Hey, hey.. apa yang kau katakan? Tak ada yang harus kau takuti Baekhyunie... dengarkan aku, aku menginginkannya sama sekali tak terpaut dengan waktu yang sudah mereka tentukan. Jika ternyata kau belum mengandung aku akan menunggunya dan kita juga bisa berusaha lebih keras lagi"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu?"

"Aku tak perduli dengan perjanjian bodoh itu, kau istriku selamanya kau adalah istriku, kau mengerti?"

"N-ne"

"Baekhyunie?"

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol ah" setelahnya Chanyeol mengusak rambutku yang berantakan

"Apa kau masih merasa mual?"

"Sedikit"

"Ingin ku buatkan teh hangat?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja nyonya Park. Jja ayo kita kembali" aku bersemu mendengar ucapannya astaga kenapa sangat manis

"Kau tersipu?"

"A-apa?" aku menatap kaget pada Chanyeol yang tengah menuntunku menuju ranjang

"Kau sangat manis saat tersipu" aku langsung mengalihkan pandangku dari wajah yang tengah berseringai itu

Chanyeol membaringkanku dengan sangat hati-hati. Saat akan keluar Chanyeol mencium keningku membuatku tersenyum senang. Aku berbaring menunggu Chanyeol, mataku menoleh pada jam yang ada didinding. Masih jam dua pagi, aku merasa tak enak pada suamiku karena telah membangunkannya

"Baekhyunie" aku menoleh pada Chanyeol yang membawa segelas teh hangat, Chanyeol memberikannya padaku yang langsung terduduk menerima secangkir teh itu

"Minumlah" aku meminum sesuai apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan

"Ini enak"

"Itu hanya teh hangat biasa"

"Aku serius" aku tersenyum lebar pada wajah yang tengah menatapku datar itu

"Apa masih terasa mual?"

"Sudah lebih baik"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Entahlah tiba-tiba aku sangat mual saat tidur tadi"

"Apa besok kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah merasa lebih baik"

"Aku masih penasaran, apa mungkin kau benar-benar hamil?"

"Tapi... bagaimana jika aku hanya masuk angin biasa?"

"Tak masalah, itu berarti kita harus berusaha lebih keras lagi"

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan menerima apapun hasilnya" Chanyeol menggengam tanganku seolah berkata _tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan_

"Ba-baiklah"

...

Pagi ini aku terbangun bukan karena jam alam bawah sadarku sudah berdering, tapi aku terbangun karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari arah jendela besar. Itu Chanyeol tengah menelpon, entah apa yang terjadi tapi dari raut wajah itu sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang serius

"Chanyeol ah" aku memanggil saat melihat Chanyeol telah usai bertelpon. Chanyeol menoleh padaku kemudian mendekat

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku tapi ini sangat mendadak" Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah bersalah yang membuatku semakin penasaran

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku harus pergi ke jepang" Chanyeol menggengam tanganku

"Kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Kau ingat perusahaan cabang yang ada di jepang yang kuceritakan, sekretarisku bilang ada beberapa investor yang menarik saham mereka dan aku harus segera pergi kesana"

"Kapan?"

"Pagi ini"

"Baiklah pergilah" aku tersenyum pada wajah bersalah itu, sebenarnya sedikit tak rela tapi akupun tak bisa menjadi egois

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan pemeriksaannya?"

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang dan kita akan memeriksanya bersama"

"Tapi..." wajah itu berubah gelisah membuatku heran

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah aku sedikit tak rela meninggalkanmu"

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan masalah disana dan cepatlah pulang, aku menunggumu" wajah itu masih menunjukan kegelisahan yang tak kuketahui kenapa, aku mengusap kerutan yang terdapat dikening tampan suamiku hingga kerutan itu menghilang, aku juga mengecup kening itu hingga dapat kulihat senyum kembali terulas diwajah tampannya

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu?"

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkannya, sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan dirimu"

"Baiklah sayang" sebelum beranjak Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mengecup bibirku membuatku tersipu

...

"Chanyeol ah kau yakin aku tak usah mengantarmu ke bandara?" aku tengah berdiri didepan Chanyeol membetulkan dasi yang suamiku pakai

"Tidak usah sayang, jika kau mengantar aku akan sulit pergi, lagi pula ini hanya perjalanan bisnis"

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Aku belum tau, tapi akan kuusahakan secepatnya aku janji"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali, aku menunggumu"

"Ne, aku berangkat sayang" sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobil Chanyeol mencium bibir ku terlebih dahulu, kami saling memagut, kali ini aku tak menghirauhkan para pekerja yang berada disekitar kami

"Hati-hati" pintu mobil dibuka oleh pelayan dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam, aku menatap perginya mobil itu hingga meninggalkan pekarangan.

Saat sudah tak terlihat aku segera kembali kedalam, namun baru lima langkah kakiku melangkah gejolak itu kembali terasa hingga membuatku berlari ingin memuntahkannya

"Hoek.." semua sarapan yang kumakan tadi termuntahkan hingga tak tersisa

"Hoekk.. empphh.."

"Hoek.." rasanya semua sudah termuntahkan tapi rasa mual itu masih tak tertahankan

"Hoek.. ughhh.. hoekk"

"Eonni? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nana.. haah.. ugghh.." nafasku tersenggal membuatku sulit untuk berbicara

"Hoekk.. uuhhh.. emphh" Nana membantukku dengan memijat tengkukku

"Apa masih mual?" aku mengangguk, rasanya masih sangat mual tapi tubuhku sudah sangat lemas

"Pusing.. ughh" denyut itu kembali, membuatku meringis menahan rasa sakit. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan tubuhku kenapa sangat tak enak. Tubuhku kini sudah dipenuhi peluh membuatku basah, belum lagi keringat dingin mengucur deras, aku sudah tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhku hingga membuatku terduduk, wajahku sudah sangat pucat

"Astaga eonni.. eonni kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ughh" aku melihat Nana berlari keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah panik, mungkin dia ingin mencari bantuan untukku

BRAKK

"BAEKHYUN?!" itu bibi Kim datang dengan wajah paniknya, beberapa penjaga juga disana

"Apa yang terjadi, kau baik-baik saja?" bibi Kim menepuk wajahku yang terlihat sangat pucat

"ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! CEPAT BANTU AKU!"

...

..

.

"Baekhyun ah apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik bibi, jangan khawatir" jawabku, saat ini aku tengah terbaring diranjang kamarku

"Apa aku harus menelpon dokter pribadi Park?"

"Tak perlu bibi, aku sudah merasa lebih baik, dan... tolong jangan sampai Chanyeol tau soal ini, aku takut dia akan cemas dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi disana"

"Baiklah, tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah saat aku berjalan masuk tiba-tiba perutku seperti bergejolak, rasanya sangat mual"

"Apa ini memang sering?"

"Tidak ini kedua kalinya setelah kemarin malam"

"Kau mual juga?"

"Iya.. sepertinya aku memang tengah masuk angin"

"Hmm... apa mungkin kau tengah hamil Baekhyun ah?"

"Apa?" aku jelas terkejut mendengar apa yang bibi Kim ucapkan, tapi dalam hati aku juga mengamininya

"Apa bulan ini kau sudah datang bulan?"

"Eemm aku... sepertinya belum"

"Apa kau sudah mencoba tes kehamilan?"

"Aah tidak, aku rasa aku belum hamil bibi, umur pernikahanku baru tiga minggu apa itu mungkin?"

"Hey ada apa denganmu ini, jika ternyata sperma Chanyeol bagus maka kau bisa saja sudah hamil"

"Astaga bibi kenapa bicara begitu" pipiku terasa memanas mendengar bibi kim berbicara hal seperti itu

"Hey kenapa harus malu, kau juga kan sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan ranjang"

"A-apa?!"

"Ahahaha hey wajahmu memerah Baekhyun ah"

"Astaga bibi!"

...

..

"Eunghh" mataku mulai mengerjap mempokuskan penglihatanku, sinar mentari jingga terlihat masuk melewati celah gorden yang sengaja terbuka

"Astaga jam berapa ini, apa aku tertidur seharian, rasanya seluruh tubuhku pegal semua" aku terduduk mulai mencoba meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa pegal. Mataku mulai berpendar untuk melihat angka jam yang telah menunjukan angka empat

"Astaga, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam, sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan pulang" aku mulai beranjak menuruni ranjang, kakiku melangkah terburu menuju dapur... terlihat para pekerja tengah berlalu lalang dengan pekerjaan mereka

"Bibi Kim?" panggilku saat bibi Kim melewatiku yang masih berada di anak tangga

"Baekhyun ada apa?"

"Bisa tolong membantuku memasak, aku harus segera, sebentar lagi suamiku pulang" setelah mengatakannya aku langsung melangkah menuju dapur, seperti biasa bibi Kim pasti akan langsung memanggil para pelayan yang biasa membantuku saat memasak

"Baekhyun ah" aku menoleh saat bibi Kim memanggilku

"Ada apa bibi?"

"Chanyeol sedang ada dijepang"

"Apa? Kenapa Chanyeol tak memberitahuku" aku terkejut mendengar apa yang bibi Kim ucapkan

"Kapan Chanyeol berangkat bibi?"

"Pagi tadi, kau tak ingat?" aku semakin bingung, kenapa Chanyeol tak memberitahuku dan kenapa bibi Kim juga tak memberitahuku

"Apa saat aku tertidur tadi?"

"Kau mengantar kepergiannya"

"Apa? Kapan?" aku semakin bingung dengan semua yang bibi Kim bicarakan. Tanganku langsung meraba semua kantong pakaian yang kupakai, saat tak menemukan ponsel aku langsung berlari menuju kamar. Aku harus memastikannya

"Baekhyun ah" aku hiraukan bibi Kim yang memanggilku. Saat masuk kedalam kamar aku langsung belari menuju meja nakas disamping tempat tidurku saat melihat benda pipih yang kucari. Aku mencari nama kontak suamiku dan langsung menghubunginya

" _Hallo Baekhyun ah?"_

"Chanyeol?"

" _Iya.. ada apa sayang?"_

"Chanyeol apa sekarang kau ada dijepang?" tanyaku tergesa

" _Iya.. kenapa Baekhyunie?"_ suara Chanyeol terdengar heran

"Ke-kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" entah apa yang terjadi padaku tapi mendengarnya membuatku sangat bersedih hingga mataku terasa memanas

" _Kau kan mengetahuinya Baekhyunie"_

"A-aku tidak" suaraku berubah bergetar dan sepertinya Chanyeol menyadarinya

" _Astaga sayang pagi tadi kau kan melihat kepergianku, kau juga menyiapkan keperluanku untuk ke jepang"_

"B-benarkah?" bibi Kim tadi mengatakan itu, dan Chanyeol juga sekarang mengatakannya. Apa ini karena aku yang tertidur seharian. Aku mengusak wajahku bingung. Astaga sebenarnya ada apa denganku

" _Ne.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa kau lupa?"_

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin itu karena aku tidur terlalu lama dan sepertinya... itu juga karena aku terlalu merindukanmu"

" _Ooh astaga Baekhyunie, kenapa tak mengatakannya jika sebenarnya kau sedang merindukanku, kau membuatku bingung"_

"Maafkan aku" aku mendengar suara kekehan dari sebrang sana

" _Tapi aku juga merindukanmu, aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu, rasanya aku seperti ingin pulang sekarang juga" aku bersemu merah mendengar ucapan suamiku_

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, aku akan menunggumu. Ooh apa kau sudah makan siang?"

" _Aku sudah, kau bagaimana?"_

"Aku belum"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku tertidur hingga lupa jam makan siang"

" _Apa tak ada yang membangunkanmu?"_

"Emmm, entahlah mungkin ada tapi karena aku terlalu lelah jadi aku tak bangun" aku sedikit malu mengatakannya, bagaimanapun aku seorang istri dan bagiku itu terdengar seperti aku adalah seorang yang pemalas

" _Kalau begitu makanlah, aku tak ingin saat kembali nanti kau sakit"_

"Aku sedang tak ingin makan Chanyeol ah, nanti saja saat makan malam"

" _Issh kau ini, jangan diulangi lagi, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"_

"Ne Chanyeol ah, eemm.. kau sedang apa?"

" _Aku baru saja masuk kedalam kamar hotel saat kau menelpon tadi"_

"Oh pasti kau sangat lelah, kalau begitu istirahatlah"

" _Tak apa, kau juga sayang, tunggu aku pulang"_

"Pasti"

" _Aku mencintaimu"_

"aku juga mencintaimu" setelah panggilan itu terputus, aku langsung mendudukan tubuhku di kasur ranjang tidur. Sepertinya aku tak akan memasak kali ini, tubuhku rasanya sangat lelah dan entah kenapa moodku untuk memasak hilang

"Baekhyun ah?" aku menoleh pada pintu yang diketuk

"Tak dikunci bibi, masuklah" pintu itu terbuka

"Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa bibi"

"Sebenarnya kenapa, kau membuat bibi khawatir"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku terlalu lama tertidur"

"Huh?" bibi Kim terlihat mengeryit bingung mendengar ucapanku, dan sebenarnya juga aku pun sama tak mengertinya

"Oh ya bibi, emm bisakah para pelayan yang memasak makan malam?"

"Ada apa, kau sakit?"

"Aaahh tidak bibi, aku hanya merasa tubuhku sangat lelah"

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja, para pelayan akan memasak makan malam"

"Terima kasih bibi"

Setelah bibi Kim keluar kamar, aku langsung merebahkan rubuhku dikasur, mungkin aku akan tidur lagi sambil menunggu jam makan malam, dan semoga saja nanti tubuhku bisa kembali seperti sedia kala

...

Nyatanya apa yang kuharapkan tak benar terjadi, kepalaku terasa sangat berdenyut... aku mengerang sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa ingin pecah, peluh mulai membanjiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku

Saat terbangun tadi kepalaku sudah kembali berdenyut membuatku memilih tak beranjak, kakiku terasa lemas dan rasanya keringat dingin mulai terasa berbarengan dengan tubuhku yang diliputi gigil, mataku terpejam erat mencoba menghalau denyut itu... hingga suara pintu yang diketuk membuatku menoleh

"Permisi nyonya, makan malam sudah siap"

"Nyonya?" pelayan itu terus memanggilku dari balik pintu

"Aaahh nee nee" aku berteriak parau hingga panggilan itu tak terdengar

Tangan gemetarku terulur mencoba meraih gelas yang terisi air yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjangku, saat benda kaca itu tergenggam aku segera mengarahkannya pada mulutku hingga sedikit banyak tertumpah mengenai pakaianku karena tangan yang gemetar

Setelah meminum air, aku tak langsung mencoba turun dari ranjangku, aku ingin memulihkan atau setidaknya sedikit meredakan denyut menyakitkan itu. Hingga mulai terasa lebih membaik walau tak sepenuhnya hilang, aku mulai menurunkan kakiku agar menapak dilantai marmer dingin itu

Aku mencoba berdiri kemudian melangkah dengan perlahan menghalau agar tak terjatuh, aku menapak satu persatu anak tangga hingga akhirnya tubuhku dapat terduduk dikursi meja makan. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu lapar walau siang tadi tak sempat makan, tapi mengingat pesan Chanyeol membuatku memaksakan walau hanya beberapa sendok saja

"Baekhyun ah apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat" aku menoleh pada bibi Kim yang nampak sangat khawatir padaku

"Aku tak apa bibi, hanya kepalaku sedikit pusing, bisa tolong siapkan obat pereda sakit kepala untukku?"

"Kau yakin? Atau aku panggilkan dokter saja"

"Tidak bibi, ini hanya pusing biasa"

"Baiklah, tapi bila kau benar-benar merasa tak enak kau harus memberitahuku"

"Ne bibi, emm dan bisakah bawakan saja obatnya kekamarku, aku akan meminumnya disana"

"Baiklah, akan bibi siapkan"

"Terima kasih bibi"

Seusai makan malam aku langsung pergi kekamar, denyut itu masih ada membuatku beberapa kali meringis. Saat memasuki kamar aku bisa melihat obat yang kupinta sudah berada dimeja nakas bersama air putih

Aku mendudukan tubuhku kemudian segera mengambil obat itu dan dengan cepat langsung kuminum, setelahnya aku segera berbaring, mungkin memang terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhku hingga menjadi sebegini tak enaknya. Aku akan mengistirahatkan tubuhku kembali dan berharap semoga saat terbangun nanti denyut itu sudah menghilang

...

..

.

"Hoaaamm" mulutku terbuka lebar menguap, kuregangkan tubuhku sebelum membawa tubuhku bersandar dikepala ranjang. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi aku merasa tubuhku sangat sehat, itu membuatku bingung karena kemarin rasanya bahkan untuk terbangun dari tempat tidur saja sudah sangat sulit

Aku menoleh untuk melihat jam menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi, aku menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhku kemudian kakiku kubawa menapak pada lantai, aku melangkah menuju jendela besar, rasanya aku sangat tergoda untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar

Sreettt

Kusibak gorden besar itu kemudian kubuka jendela yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamarku, sinar mentari pagi belum memancarkan sinarnya membuatku sedikit memberenggut, pasti akan sangat segar bila dapat menikmati bagaimana sejuknya udara pagi ditambah hangatnya terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang menyentuh kulitku, seharusnya juga ditambah seseorang yang ikut menemaniku menikmati indahnya pagi hari

Aaahh... aku jadi merindukan suami besarku itu, apa yang sedang dilakukannya kini, aah tapi kupikir pasti dia tengah mendengkur dengan selimut juga bantal yang tercecer, juga tubuh yang tak tertutup apapun. Heh! Membayangkannya membuatku kesal entah kenapa, bagaimana jika ada yang tiba-tiba masuk dan melihat bagaimana tubuh itu tengah bertelanjang, atau yang paling buruk bagaimana jika ternyata sekretaris yang dulu pernah kutemui ikut pergi kejepang bersama Chanyeol dan dia melihat tubuh kekar itu, ooh astaga kenapa pikiranku jadi sangat bodoh

Lama membayangkannya membuatku tersentak saat suara dering ponsel terdengar, astaga akibat pikiran bodohku sampai membuatku tak menyadari bunyi dering itu. Aku melangkah menuju kamar, ponselku masih berdering membuatku langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon

"Hallo?" kakiku kembali melangkah menuju balkon dengan tangan yang menempel ditelingaku

"Morning sweatheart" suara itu terdengar sangat berat juga parau.. tapi tunggu sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu

"Chanyeol?" tebakku

"Ya ini aku suami tampanmu, kau belum menjawab sapaan pagiku sayang"

"Morning suami tampanku.. suami yang paling kucintai.. juga suami yang sangat kurindukan"

"Aahh kau membuatku benar-benar ingin segera pulang.. apa aku pulang sekarang saja ya?"

"Humm pulanglah aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, rasanya seperti sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun... tapi aku juga tak ingin dicap istri durhaka karena membiarkan suamiku melalaikan tugasnya" kekehan dari sebrang sana membuatku tersenyum, aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya

"Bersabarlah aku tengah menyelesaikan masalah dengan cepat karena akupun benar-benar sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku akan bersabar untukmu... ohh iya tumben sekali seorang Park Chanyeol sudah bangun sepagi ini"

"Selain berdampak buruk pada hatiku ternyata merindu juga berdampak buruk untuk mataku Baekhyunie.. aku benar-benar menderita tanpamu"

"Huh.. bagaimana jika aku tak ada kalau begitu, bagaimana jika nanti aku pergi darimu"

"Apa yang kau katakan! Kau akan selalu bersamaku! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku" Chanyeol terdengar sangat kesal didengar dari suaranya

"Baiklah tuan Park, kalau begitu jangan pernah membiarkanku pergi sedetikpun darimu"

"Takan pernah" suara itu terdengar sangat posesif membuatku berdebar karena senang

"Aku ingin terus mendengar suaramu tapi pekerjaan menungguku baekhyunie"

"Tak apa, kalau begitu pergilah... kita bisa bertelpon lagi"

"Tidak, aku ingin memelukmu bukan bertelponan sayang"

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang cepatlah bangun dan membersihkan diri dan juga jangan lupa sarapan"

"Bagaimana kau tau jika aku masih berada ditempat tidur?"

"Kau suamiku dan aku istrimu, jadi kau salah jika bertanya begitu padaku"

"Hahaha baiklah sayang, aku mengaku kalah.. kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apa yang istriku katakan"

"Ne.. aku merindukanmu jadi cepatlah kembali"

"Aku juga sayang, nanti malam aku akan menelponmu kembali"

"Aku akan menunggumu"

"Bye honey, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Setelah panggilan itu terputus suara lain kembali menyapa gendang telingaku membuatku menoleh

Tok tok tok

"Baekhyun ah kau sudah bangun?" dari suaranya itu adalah bibi Kim, aku berjalan kembali kedalam kamar

"Ne bibi, aku sudah bangun" ucapku saat membuka pintu kamar memperlihatkan bibi kim yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, para pelayan telah membuat sarapan untukmu"

"Para pelayan yang membuat sarapan? Aaahh maafkan aku, tadi aku ingin menikmati udara pagi dibalkon kamar dan tidak langsung turun kedapur"

"Tak apa Baekhyun ah, itu adalah tugas mereka dan lagipula kau tengah sakit, tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu memasak dengan keadaan sakit"

"Eemm tapi aku sudah sembuh bibi"

"Benarah syukurlah, tapi kau tetap tak boleh kelelahan atau kau akan kembali sakit"

"Aah ne bibi"

' _Bahkan kegiatanku hanya memasak dan menunggui suamiku pulang, kurasa itu takan membuat lelah'_

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah dan segera turun kebawah"

"Ne bibi" setelahnya aku langsung bergegas melakukan apa yang bibi Kim ucapkan. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian aku turun menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang makanan, aku langsung duduk disalah satu kursi dan mulai memakan sarapanku

...

Hari ini rasanya sangat membosankan, tak ada yang kulakukan selain menonton tv itupun tak sepenuhnya menonton, aku ingin mengambil pekerjaan entah itu membantu membersihkan rumah ini atau apapun tapi bahkan sebelum tanganku menyentuh.. bibi Kim sudah melarang terlebih dahulu, dia bilang aku tak pantas mengambil pekerjaan para pelayan dan hanya menyuruhku berdiam diri, tapi terbiasa dengan tubuhku yang terus bergerak membuat rasanya sangat aneh saat dipaksa untuk diam saja

Aku benar-benar sangat bosan, biasanya saat jam ini aku tengah sibuk-sibuknya bersama Luhan bekerja disebuah cafe... ah tunggu, apakabar sahabatku itu sekarang. Rasanya sudah sangat lama kami tak bertemu lagi sejak aku menikah dan pindah kerumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion ini

Aku mulai beranjak bangun dari sofa mahal itu, kakiku melangkah menuju kamarku dengan menapaki anak tangga satu persatu. Aku ingin mengambil ponselku untuk mengabari sahabatku, aku ingin bertemu dengannya

Kakiku mengetuk lantai seirama saat menunggu seseorang disebrang sana menjawab panggilanku, kenapa lama sekali.. apa Luhan tengah sibuk (?)

" _Hallo?"_ aku hampir memekik saat suara itu terdengar ditelingaku saking senangnya

"Luhan ah?"

" _Ne, ada apa Baekhyun ?"_

"Emm apa kau sibuk?"

" _Tidak terlalu, saat ini cafe tak terlalu ramai. Ada apa?"_

"Aku... ingin bertemu denganmu"

" _Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu atau apa Chanyeol menyakitimu? Apa dia selingkuh dibelakangmu?"_ Luhan memberondong pertanyaan yang membuatku kesal dengan pikiran pendeknya

"Yak! Kenapa bicara begitu, aku kan hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.. aku sangat merindukanmu"

" _Ooohh.. hehehe kukira suamimu itu menyakitimu"_

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin Chanyeol melakukan itu ish" ucapku kesal

" _Aah hehehe baiklah baiklah.. kemarilah aku akan menunggumu"_

"Ne, aku akan kesana.. bye Luhan"

" _Ya.. hati-hati nyonya Park"_

Blushh~

"Aishh apa yang dia katakan" aku mentap tak percaya pada ponselku, Luhan memutus sambungan panggilan kami meninggalkan mukaku yang terasa terbakar, _aaahh sangat panas_

Setelahnya aku langsung bersiap untuk menemui sahabatku itu, tak sampai setengah jam aku sudah siap dan langsung turun, aku akan diantar oleh supir yang memang Chanyeol pekerjakan untuk sewaktu-waktu mengantar bila aku ingin bepergian

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku sampai disalah satu cafe tempatku dulu bekerja, sebenarnya ini adalah cafe milik ibu Luhan namun karena bibi Xi tengah sakit jadi Luhanlah yang mengurusnya. Aku berjalan masuk dan memang benar tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya

Aku menyapa beberapa pegawai cafe yang dulu kukenal sebelum melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan, itu ruangan Luhan jadi aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.. biarlah lagipula dulu aku juga terbiasa seperti itu dan Luhan tak pernah marah karena kelancanganku

"Luhan ah?"

"Ooh hai Baekhyun" Luhan langsung beranjak dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki untuk memelukku, kami saling berpelukan melepas rindu

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan menarikku untuk duduk disofa yang terdapat diruangan itu

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Sepertinya menjadi nyonya dari seorang pembisnis muda yang sukses membuatmu sangat sibuk"

"Sebenarnya kehidupanku yang sekarang sangat membosankan" ucapku lesu

"Waahh kutebak ada sesuatu yang baru kau ketahui dari suamimu dan membuatmu merasa tak nyaman , seperti dia yang sering mengorok? Atau kentutnya sangat bau? atau –"

"Luhan, semua yang berhubungan dengan suamiku adalah hal yang kusukai sekalipun itu dia yang mengorok saat tidur atau dia yang kentutnya bau atau yang lainnya" potongku dengan malas

"Ooh ok. Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan membosankan? Apa suamimu itu menjadi gila kerja setelah kalian menikah dan saat pulang kau tak bisa bercinta dengannya padahal kau tengah sangat menginginkannya atau –"

"Luhan! Bukan itu, hal yang membosankan yang kumaksud adalah ..." aku menarik nafas terlebih dahulu seolah itu adalah hal yang benar-benar serius

"...Aku tak bisa bekerja, kau tau bukan aku adalah orang yang tak bisa –"

"Tunggu-tunggu, maksudmu kau ingin bekerja kembali disini?"

"Huuhh! Bukan, lagipula jikapun aku ingin aku tak yakin Chanyeol akan mengijinkannya"

"Tentu saja, dia kan dari keluarga terpandang apalagi dia adalah seorang pembisnis yang keluarganyapun adalah keluarga pembisnis, tentu saja suamimu takan mau, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya, kau tau orang-orang seperti itu sangat menjunjung harga diri" entah kenapa mendengar apa yang Luhan bicarakan membuatku semakin merasa kecil bila harus bersanding dengan Chanyeol, tentu saja Baekhyun kau hanyalah seorang yang tak memiliki apapun, jangankan harta, keluarga saja kau tak memilikinya

"Ya.. aku tau itu, tapi yang kumaksud bekerja adalah aku ingin mengambil pekerjaan rumah tangga, bukan hanya memasak atau setidaknya –"

"Tunggu, kau ingin mengambil alih pekerjaan para pelayan yang bekerja disana? Astaga sebenarnya kepalamu itu terbentur apa Baekhyunie.. aku tak mengerti disaat banyak orang yang mengidam-idamkan kehidupan sepertimu tapi kau malah ingin (?)" aku memutar mata malas mendengar ucapan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Luhan

"Bukan Luhan ah, aku tak mungkin kuat jika semua pekerjaan aku yang mengerjakaannya sendiri, tapi yang kumaksud adalah aku ingin membantu atau setidaknya semua yang berhubungan dengan suamiku aku yang mengerjakannya seperti pakaian kotor suamiku biar aku yang mencuci, pokoknya yang berhubungan dengannya, tapi bahkan bibi Kim tak pernah mau mengijinkanku, dia bilang aku bisa kelelahan, atau Chanyeol bisa saja memarahi para pelayan karena aku yang merebut pekerjaan mereka"

"Huuh Baekhyun.. Baekhyun, aku masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, aku justru sangat memimpikannya bisa hidup seperti dirimu, mungkin jika aku menjadi sepertimu maka aku tak perlu bekerja, aku hanya akan duduk santai dan menunggu suamiku pulang, dan saat dia menginginkan bercinta maka aku hanya tinggal membuka kakiku lebar-lebar.. astaga hidup seperti disurga" aku mengeryit melihat wajah itu tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mata tertutup juga tangan yang terlentang disandaran sofa, astaga aku juga tak tau jika Luhan sama mesumnya dengan suamiku

"Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau tak merasakan apa yang kurasakan"

"Yaahh aku memang tak merasakannya.. tapi aku masih memimpikannya bila nanti ada seorang pangeran yang menunggangi kuda menjemputku dan kami akan tinggal diistana yang megah"

"Astaga Luhan.. sadarlah kau membuatku takut dengan wajah seperti itu" aku semakin bergidik melihat Luhan yang sekarang malah tertawa lebar dengan mata yang menatapku

"Oh iya, kau bilang kau kebosanan karena tak melakukan apapun bukan?" kali ini Luhan semakin aneh, dia menatapku tajam dengan tangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk

"Mm hm" aku mengangguk

"Dan kau dengan teganya tak menghubungiku sama sekali?" aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakannya

"Eemm ehehe maaf Luhanie.. aku tak terpikir"

"What? Apa kau pikir aku akan menerima alasan konyolmu itu!" teriak Luhan

"A-akukan sudah meminta maaf, aku benar-benar tak mengingatnya Luhan"

"Kau melupakanku? Astaga betapa malangnya nasibku ini.. seharusnya aku kaget saat kau tadi menghubungiku dan datang menemuiku dengan tampang tak bersalah"

"Eemm kenapa kau harus kaget?"

"Karena kau melupakanku.. berdoa saja jika nanti kau tak akan akan melupakanku, bahkan kau mungkin tak mengenali wajahku"

"Astaga Luhan! Kenapa bicaramu jahat sekali!"

"Kau yang jahat karena melupakanku!"

"Sebenarnya aku juga seharusnya marah padamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau juga tak menghubungiku"

"Itu.. aku sibuk"

"Tapi kau bisa saja menghubungiku saat pulang bekerja"

"Aku lelah, lagipula mana mau aku mengganggu kegiatan penganti baru"

"Hm! Chanyeol bahkan pergi kejepang" aku berucap pelan saat Luhan menyinggung soal penganti baru membuatku teringat suamiku

"Apa?" pekik Luhan penasaran

"Hum?"

"Suamimu meninggalkanmu?" mendengarnya membuatku membolakan mataku kaget dengan ucapan itu, cih Xi Luhan dengan otak pendeknya!

"Aah tidak-tidak.. dia ada pekerjaan dijepang"

"Oohh itu kenapa kau datang kesini? Karena suamimu pergi?"

"Sebagian iya dan sebagian lagi karena aku merindukanmu"

"Ciihh!" aku tersenyum saat bagaimana Luhan mencibirku

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu... kau tak lihat wajah ceriaku?" aku tersenyum lebar mencoba meyakinkannya walau yang terlihat Luhan justru bergidik ngeri, hahaha

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan"

"jahat sekali"

"Oh ya, bagaimana? apa kau sudah mengalami tanda-tanda?"

"Tan –da apa?" aku menatap Luhan bingung

"Hamil, kau sudah merasakannya?" aku sempat tersentak mendengar Luhan membawa-bawa topik ini

"Emm bisakah aku mendapat minum terlebih dahulu, tenggorokanku rasanya sangat kering"

"Oh astaga.. maafkan aku, aku akan mengambilnya" sambil menunggu Luhan mengambil minum untukku, mataku berpendar pada setiap sudut diruangan itu. Ck! ternyata seleranya masih sama kunonya

"Ini" aku bergumam terima kasih pada Luhan saat tengah meletakan dua gelas minuman beserta cemilannya

"Jadi bagaimana?" Luhan kembali bertanya setelah aku meminum minumanku hingga tinggal setengah

"Emm.. aku tak tau, tapi Chanyeol sangat ingin aku memeriksa kedokter"

"Apa kau sudah mengalami tanda kehamilan?"

"Entahlah tapi akhir-akhir in aku sering mendapat mual juga pusing, apa menurutmu itu normal Lu?"

"Aku setuju dengan suamimu, sebaiknya kau periksa kedokter maka semuanya akan jelas"

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah aku merasa takut Lu.. bagaimana jika aku ternyata tidak hamil?"

"Apa masalahnya? Jika kau belum hamil itu berarti jadwal diranjangmu akan bertambah hahaha" aku hampir melempas pas bunga yang ada dimeja pada mulut Luhan yang menganga lebar karena tertawa

"Ishh Luhan aku serius!" ucapku dengan memberenggut saat tawa itu tak berhenti

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku... takut mengecewakan suamiku Lu, selama ini dia sangat mengharapkan aku hamil"

"Kau belum mencobanya, takut boleh tapi jangan menjadikan ketakutan itu pembatas untukmu, siapa tau ternyata kau benar hamil"

"Iyaa.. tapi..."

"Kau ingin aku mengantarmu kedokter?"

"Tidak, saat Chanyeol kembali aku akan melakukannya bersama"

"Baiklah"

"Eemm Luhan?" Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku steak panggang?"

"Kau lapar?" Luhan melirik jam yang bertengger ditangannya

"ahh sudah jam makan siang, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meminta chef untuk memb –"

"Ah Luhan, maksudku aku ingin kau yang memasak?" aku menyela saat melihat Luhan akan segera beranjak

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung

"Emm aku sudah lama tak memakan masakanmu"

"Humm baiklah, kalau begitu kau tunggulah disini"

"Ne, terima kasih Luhan" luhan beranjak dan langsung keluar untuk membuat makanan yang kupesan, informasi saja masakan Luhan sangat enak bahkan kupikir masakanku kalah bila dibandingkan dengan Luhan, tentu saja aku kan mengguru padanya kekeke

Aku lama menunggu hingga rasanya mataku mulai berkunang-kunang berat, entah karena mengantuk atau denyut yang mulai terasa ditempurung kepalaku

"Ssshhh" tidak, ini bukan mengantuk tentu saja saat denyutan itu seakan semakin menggila merajam tempurung otakku

Rasanya semakin menyakitkan kini membuatku bergerak cepat mengambil minuman yang berada dimeja kaca depanku, aku meminumnya cepat tak peduli air yang berisi pewarna juga batu es yang dingin akan membuat denyutan itu semakin menggila

"Aakhhh" benar saja, denyut itu kian menjadi membuat tubuhku bergetar diguyur keringat dingin yang mengalir, aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun bahkan sekedar memanggil Luhan atau siapapun yang mendengar permintaan tolongku saat pintu terpampang jelas disebrangku, yang kupikirkan adalah rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa

"Aakhh sakith" aku mendesis berharap denyut itu segera menghilang atau setidaknya mereda walau terdengar percuma

"Akh kumohon ssakiitth" tanganku terus memukul-mukul kepalaku namun rasanya tak berubah selain denyutan yang semakin menyiksaku

"Arrggg akh emmmph.." tanganku turun mencengkram perutku yang juga ikut terasa sakit, kenapa malah bertambah bukan justru mengurang, rasanya sangat menyakitkan

"Tolooong sakithh" aku tak bisa lagi menahan saat rajaman sakit dikedua tempat itu membuatku nyaris hilang kesadaran

"Emmphh sakitt... tolonggg" yang terpikir kini adalah wajah meneduhkan yang tersenyum padaku, aku seakan merasakan kehadirannya tengah membelai lembut wajahku dengan tangan yang menggenggam tanganku sebelum semuanya terasa semakin memberat juga menggelap

"Baekhyun ini –"

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!"

...

..

.

Silau dari penerangan adalah hal yang pertama tertangkap indra menglihatku, aku mengeryit mencoba memperjelas penglihatanku sebelum seruan senang dari suara yang sangat kukenal membuatku menoleh

"Baekhyun ah, sayang.. kau sudah sadar?" apa aku tengah bermimipi? Kenapa rasanya Chanyeol sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih juga rambut yang disisir keatas memperlihatkan kening lebarnya, Chanyeol terlihat... sangat sempurna, saking sempurnanya membuatku semakin merindukan suami tampanku sekarang

"Baekhyun ah, kau baik-baik saja?" wajah itu terlihat khawatir menatapku, aku juga merasakan genggaman tangan yang terasa nyata juga belayan diwajahku yang membuatku terpejam menikmati

"Aku merindukanmu" aku berbisik berharap semua yang kulihat juga yang kurasakan benar nyata, hingga..

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" tubrukan tubuh besar yang menimpa tubuhku terasa, berbarengan dengan belitan tangan membuatku terkurung hangat dalam dekapan. Tunggu apa ini nyata?

"Cha-Chanyeol?" tubuh itu mulai memberiku sekat membuatku bisa membelai wajah itu merasakan bagaimana bulu-bulu halus mulai terasa

"Ya sayang?"

"Kau... disini?"

"Ya aku disini... untuk menyambut seseorang" aku mengeryit saat melihat wajah itu nampak tersenyum sangat lebar terlihat sangat senang entah karena apa

"Siapa?" aku semakin mengeryit tak paham saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang kini justru mengelus-elus sayang perutku

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih telah hadir disana" Chanyeol terus mengecupi perutku, aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun, rasanya otakku terasa buntu

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol beralih menatapku masih dengan senyuman

"Aku sangat mencintaimu istriku, calon ibu dari anakku"

"Hum?"

"Kau sudah menjadi calon ibu, selamat sayang. Dan aku akan menjadi calon ayah"

"A-apa?"

"Kau benar-benar hamil"

...

..

.

 **TBC**

.

..

...

Yang mau si baekhyun hamil, aku kasih dichapter ini ya.

Happy reading (;


	4. Chapter 4

**Sacrifice Of Love**

* * *

.

Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

.

Rated:

M/T

Genre:

Angst, Drama, Romance...

Warning: GS (genderswitch), Typo berserakan, alur gk jelas

.

 **Summary** : _"kau tau apa fungsimu di keluarga ini"... "bisakah kau membuatku mengandung, ku mohon"..."kau memang tak berguna!"..."aku tak yakin bisa menerima hati yang terbagi chanyeol ah"... "jangan terlalu memikirkannya, hanya pikirkan dirimu!"... "bagaimana jika kau tak bisa melihatku, cepat bangun, setidaknya kau harus menolongku dengan kenangan indah kita"_

* * *

Chapter 4

...

..

.

Aku tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyum terkembang lebar diwajahku saat para pelayan mengucap selamat, dan nyatanya itu juga menulari mereka melihat bagaimana aku juga Chanyeol yang kini tengah memapahku memasuki mansion terlihat sangat bahagia

Rasanya apa yang kutakuti seolah hilang sirna, memikirkan aku tengah memiliki- _nya_ kini membuatku tak memiliki ketakutan lagi entah untuk mengecewakan atau untuk sebuah kehilangan, itu tak perlu dipikirkan, seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan nyatanya itu benar terjadi

"Kau ingin dikamar atau –"

"Dikamar saja, rasanya tubuhku masih sangat lemas" Chanyeol dengan sigap kembali memapah saat sebelum hampir sempat singgah diruang tengah, sebenarnya sedari awal Chanyeol sudah menawarkan untuk sebuah gendongan tapi aku bersikeras tak ingin

"Pelan-pelan sayang" aku tersenyum senang mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol terus mengujar khawatir saat kami tengah menapaki tangga

"Katakan bila ada yang sakit?" aku terkekeh saat Chanyeol terus mengujar dengan wajah khawatirnya. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhku hati-hati kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku sebatas dada

"Kau baik-baik saja?" aku tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengelus keningku yang terdapat setitik keringat, lumayan cukup melelahkan menapaki tangga dengan tubuh yang masih terasa lemas

"Aku baik sayang, kau tak usah sekhawatir itu" tanganku beralih pada wajah tegang itu, mengusap pelan hingga raut tegang itu mulai mengendur

"Huuuh aku tak bisa, rasanya masih sangat mendebarkan" terdengar lucu untukku melihat bagaimana ia kini seakan benar mendapat keresahan juga kelegaan

"Kau berlebihan Chanyeol" cibirku main-main

"Tidak sayang, aku bersungguh-sungguh.. kau ingin merasakannya?" Chanyeol membawa tanganku menuju dadanya, dan benar deguban itu terasa sangat kencang juga keras hingga aku langsung menarik kembali saking kencangnya deguban itu

"I-itu..." mataku membulat sempurna diikuti kerjapan tak percaya

"Aku tak membual, aku benar-benar bahagia hingga dadaku terasa sakit"

"Bahkan matamu memerah" tambahku saat melihat mata itu memarah hingga terdapat genangan air dipelupuknya, apa Chanyeol sebahagia itu?

"Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini" tanganku terulur pada wajah itu, aku mengusap aliran air mata itu

"Akupun sangat bahagia Chanyeol, bahkan beribu kali lipat melebihi dirimu"

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol menangkup tanganku yang berada diwajahnya kemudian dahi itu ia satukan pada dahiku hingga aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya juga matanya yang masih memerah

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" selanjutnya benda tebal terasa menempel diikuti hisapan-hisapan lembut pada belah bibirku membuatku memejamkan mata meresapi

' _Tuhan, bisakah kau mengabulkan do'aku.. aku ingin kebahagiaan ini terus terasa hingga sisa usia yang kau berikan berakhir'_

...

..

.

"Sayang... bangunlah" aku mengeryit saat samar mendengar suara juga usapan halus pada perutku

"Baekhyunie... bangunlah sebentar, kita sarapan dahulu... setelahnya kau bisa kembali melanjutkan tidurmu"

"Enghh" mataku mulai terbuka perlahan dan langsung tersambut oleh wajah tampan yang tersenyum padaku

"Selamat pagi sayang" aku tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat dikeningku

"Pagi" balasku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur

"Selamat pagi Aegi" aku semakin melebarkan senyumku saat melihat suamiku menyapa didepan perutku, itu membuatku langsung teringat jika aku memiliki- _nya_

Chanyeol menghujani perutku dengan ciuman gemasnya membuaktu sedikit tertawa, sebelum keningku mulai mengeryit saat menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah terlihat sangat rapi dengan pakaian kantor yang dikenakannya

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyaku membuat Chanyeol menghentikan menciumi perutku

"Hm mm" gumaman juga senyuman itu nyatanya malah semakin membuatku merasa tak senang, hingga wajahku yang melipat membuat Chanyeol mengeryit

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau akan kembali ke jepang?" tanyaku masih dengan wajah yang memberenggut namun nyatanya Chanyeol malah menanggapi dengan tawa

"Kau akan kembali kejepang? Jika iya, aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" ujarku dengan wajah yang semakin memberenggut dan tentu saja itu menganggetkan untuk si Park

"Hey, mengapa bicara begitu... aku takan kembali kejepang" Chanyeol menarik wajahku untuk menghadap padanya

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya masih dengan delikan namun sebuah kuluman senyum coba kusembunyikan disana. Tentu saja itu artinya Chanyeol takan meninggalkanku bukan

Itu juga mengingatkanku kembali pada hari lalu saat Chanyeol bercerita jika ia langsung kembali saat mendengar kabar dari Luhan jika aku pingsan, aku merasa bahagia juga menyesal, sesal karena membuat tanggung jawab itu terabai hanya karenaku, tapi... aku juga tak bisa berbohong jika aku membutuhkan suamiku

"Tentu saja, aku sudah melempar semua pekerjaan itu pada sekretarisku, lagipula aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu bersama Aegi sendirian" ucapan itu tak mampu lagi membuatku menahan bendungan senyuman yang kutahan

"Hm um, kau tak boleh meninggalkan kami" ucapku dengan tangan yang melingkupi perutku mencoba merasakan keberadaannya, walau tak terasa apapun selain keras pada perutku tapi itu sudah sangat membuatku membuncah dengan kebahagian. _Sekali lagi, aku akan segera memilikinya_

"Tak akan, tapi kau juga harus berhat-hati menjaganya... dokter bilang dia masih sangat kecil juga rapuh" tentu saja aku ingat saat dokter mewanti-wanti untuk berhati-hati, itu karena kandunganku sangat lemah mungkin juga karena usianya masih sangat muda

"Aku tau, karena itu kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami.. kau harus menjaga aku dan aegi"

"Aku akan menjaga kalian... dan untuk pembuktianku sekarang kau harus sarapan, aku juga sudah membeli susu hamil juga vitamin untukmu" setelah mengucapkannya Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang masih tersampir ditubuhku

"Ayo, kita turun kebawah"

"Tapi aku belum mandi" aku bertanya dengan kerjapan, masih bertahan dengan posisi duduk bersandar

"Tak apa, kau masih tetap cantik walau baru bangun tidur" mataku mendelik main-main mendengar gombalannya, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahku yang justru memerah membuatnya tertawa puas

"Yak ishh" aku mencubit perut liatnya dari balik kemeja yang dikenakannya membuat Chanyeol memekik sakit

"Gendong aku"ucapku setengah merajuk, tanganku terulur dan langsung disambut oleh si Park, Chanyeol menggendongku ala bridal membuatku puas memandangi wajah tampan suamiku

"Tumben sekali ingin ku gendong, biasanya kau sangat pemalu terlebih didepan mereka semua" aku mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dibawah tangga sudah banyak para pekerja yang berjejer seperti biasa

Wajahku mulai memerah, dan aku langsung menatap suamiku yang tengah menertawai dengan sangat menyebalkan, aku tak bisa lagi menahan hingga langsung membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidang itu. Sungguh , kenapa aku melupakan keberadaan mereka semua!

"Diamlah aku malu" bisikku kesal

"Kau menggemaskan Baekhyunie" ucapan itu tak membuatku tersipu alih alih, cubitan juga gigitan pada dada Chanyeol kuberikan

"Akhh Baek sakit" Chanyeol mengaduh juga berteriak

"Rasakan" cibirku saat melihat Chanyeol masih meringis

"Aku mau turun, turunkan aku" aku mulai meronta hingga gendongan itu mulai mengendur karena pergerakanku, tapi Chanyeol justru malah mempererat gendongan itu

"Tidak, kau yang meminta"

"Chanyeol turunkan aku" aku semakin memberontak meminta turun, tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi untuk para pekerja malihatku yang berada digendongan seperti ini, sebenarnya mungkin itu terdengar normal untuk sepasang suami istri, tapi demi apapun itu aku sungguh malu

"Chanyeol" aku memberikan pandangan memohon, tapi si Chanyeol itu hanya melempar seringaian jeleknya. Saat di anak tangga terakhir aku seharusnya tau bagaimana bebalnya si Park itu, aku langsung membenamkan wajahku kembali menahan malu

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol ah, Baekhyun ah" itu suara bibi Kim yang menyapa membuatku tak lagi ingin tau semerah apa wajahku saat ini

"pagi Bibi" setelahnya aku merasakan Chanyeol kembali melangkah hingga suara deritan kursi yang ditarik membuatku menyadari jika kami telah berada diruang makan

"Kau ingin duduk dikursimu atau dipangkuanku? Tapi sepertinya duduk dipangkuanku cukup menyenangkan" mataku langsung membola dengan delikan yang seolah menghunus pada wajah berseringai yang sayangnya sangat tampan

"Turunkan aku" bisikku mencoba mengancam. Dan kupikir itu cukup mempan hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membawa tubuhku pada kursiku sendiri

Chanyeol tak langsung duduk, mataku mengikuti bagaimana suamiku itu mengambil langkah menuju konter dapur, Chanyeol terlihat membuat sesuatu dan tak lama segelas minuman Chanyeol bawa dari sana

"Susu hamil untuk ibu hamil" Chanyeol menaruhnya tepat dihadapanku sebelum ia mengambil duduk

"Terima kasih sayang" aku tersenyum manis untuk perhatiaannya

"Apapun untukmu" setelahnya aku segera mengambil gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah muda itu untuk segera ku minum, namun baru satu tegukan mengalir aku langsung mengeryit saat kecapku merespon rasa aneh

"Ini tak enak, rasanya tak manis"

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um coba saja" aku langsung menyerahkan susu itu pada suamiku yang langsung diterima olehnya, Chanyeol tak langsung mencicipi alih-alih membaui terlebih dahulu

"Cepatlah" aku berubah tak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana Chanyeol merasakannya

"Emmph... ini tak enak" itu menjadi alasan bagaimana kini tawaku seolah tak terbendung melihat bagaimana wajah itu berekspresi setelah meminum susu yang dibuatnya

"Bagaimana susu ini malah tak enak? Apa sudah kadaluarsa" pandangku mengikuti bagaimana kini Chanyeol beranjak kembali menuju konter dapur, Chanyeol terlihat kembali dengan sekotak bungkus susu ditangannya

"Tapi kurasa tak mungkin, apa memang rasanya seperti ini?" Chanyeol menatapku membuatku hanya merespon kerjapan tak tau

"Emm tu-tuan?" kami beralih pandang pada Nana yang terlihat ingin mengujar sesuatu

"Ada apa Nana-ya?" tanyaku

"Maaf tak sopan, tapi susu hamil memang terasa hambar" dan itu jelas membuatku memalu dengan tak mengetahui hal sekecil itu

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya nyonya"

"Aahh pantas saja hahaha" Chanyeol menanggapi dengan tawa seolah itu adalah hal yang menggelitik, walau memang benar untuk siapapun yang melihat bagaimana konyolnya kami karena segelas susu hamil

"Kalau begitu cepatlah minum sayang"

"Ta-tapi..." aku sempat meragu untuk kembali meminum susu itu karena jujur saja itu membuatku sedikit merasa mual

"Aku akan membeli yang ada rasanya jika ada" yaahh aku tak terlalu berharap untuk kata 'jika ada' itu, membuatku langsung segera menenggak segelas cairan yang berasa strowberry walau sebenarnya tak memiliki rasa, mungkin yang dimaksud adalah berwarna... entahlahh

"Sekarang kau harus sarapan" Chanyeol mendekatkan sepiring pancake padaku, aku memakannya dengan perlahan menikmati

"Oh iya aku akan pulang lebih awal nanti" atensiku beralih sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol

"Tunggu, kau akan pergi bekerja?" tanyaku tak suka

"Iya, ada apa?" Chanyeol merespon dengan keryitan heran membuatku semakin merasa kesal

"Tapi kau bilang kau akan menjagaku!" aku tau tak seharusnya untukku meninggikan suaraku disaat tengah dimeja makan tapi rasanya emosiku seakan-akan terasa bergejolak tak bisa kukontrol

"Aku tau, tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku sayang, maafkan aku" Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku membuatku langsung memalingkan wajahku

"Tapi... baiklah pergilah" suasana hatiku berubah menjadi buruk

"Sayang, aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi ini –"

"Aku bilang pergilah!" aku berucap lirih mencoba merelakan walau wajahku terlihat sebaliknya, dan tentu saja Chanyeol menyadarinya

"Aku tak bisa jika kau marah seperti ini" genggaman tangan itu semakin terasa meremas walau masih dalam kata lembut

"Aku tak marah, kenapa percaya diri sekali!" ucapku berubah ketus

"Sayang..."

Aku tau, tidak seharusnya untukku bersikap seperti ini tapi.. aku pun tak bisa mencegah luapan itu tak keluar

"Aku mengijinkanmu, sekarang pergilah kau akan terlambat nanti tapi janji untuk pulang lebih awal" kali ini aku bersungguh mengucapkannya juga senyuman untuk membuat suamiku ringan dalam langkah meninggalkan rumah

Chanyeol masih meragu tentu saja, tapi pandangan mataku yang seakan mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja juga diikuti sebuah senyuman yang seakan mengatakan jika aku tak merasa keberatan lagi atau tak merajuk lagi, perlahan mulai membuat Chanyeol sedikit percaya

"Terima kasih sayang, aku janji akan pulang lebih awal" Chanyeol mengecup tanganku sebagai pelengkap ucapan terima kasihnya sebelum beranjak bangkit untuk berlutut disampingku membuatku memutar arah mengahadapnya

"Tolong jaga Aegi untukku, dan perhatikan makanmu jangan sampai melupakannya oke, juga jangan pergi keluar rumah.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu juga aegi, jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan katakan pada pelayan atau pada bibi Kim, dan juga jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan mengerti?"

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar petuah yang Chanyeol ucapkan sebelum mengangguk sebagai responnya, Chanyeol juga terus mengecup gemas perutku membuatku tertawa senang

"Aku berangkat sayang, jaga dirimu" Chanyeol mengecup keningku sebelum beranjak pergi diikuti bibi Kim juga beberapa pelayan

...

..

.

Sudah beberapa jam semenjak Chanyeol pergi bekerja dan aku hanya terus berbaring dengan tubuh yang luar biasa lemas, setelah Chanyeol pergi tak lama gejolak itu kembali terasa membuat semua makanan yang sempat masuk kembali keluar bersama muntahan yang lainnya

Rasa mual itu masih ada hingga sekarang walau tak separah pagi tadi, bahkan untuk sebuah asupan lain yang sudah bibi Kim siapkan tak tersentuh sama sekali, itu membuatku sangat mual hingga makanan yang sempat bibi Kim bawa masuk kekamar langsung kusuruh untuk dibawa menjauhiku

Dan lagi, rasa denyutan dikepalaku terasa kembali bersamaan dengan rasa mual itu. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan masa terberat kehamilan, tapi walau begitu aku tetap bahagia dengan semua rasa tak mengenakan ini karena itu sebab dari yang kutunggu-tunggu

Aku masih berbaring dengan selimut yang tersampir sebatas dada dengan tangan yang mengusap perutku sayang saat sebuah ketukan pintu kamar mengalihkan atensiku, tak lama pintu itu terbuka yang menyebabkan raut wajahku berubah

"Eo-eomanim?" suaraku tercekat mendapati seseorang yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamar dengan pakaian mahalnya juga tas kulit keluaran brand ternama, jangan lupakan ketukan sepatu mahal yang mulai melangkah mendekat

Aku semakin gugup saat mata tajam itu terasa menghunus menatapku membuatku langsung tertunduk

"Mungkin anakku tak mengetahui kebiasaan buruk dari istri yang sangat dicintainya ini" aku langsung terperajat duduk saat mendengar ucapan itu, itu terasa seperti sebuah sindiran dan aku menyadarinya melihat kondisiku yang tengah berbaring walau keadaan sebenarnya tak seperti itu

"Aku dengar kau sudah memiliki- _nya_ " aku tau itu bukanlah pertanyaan

"Be-benar Eomma"

"Huh! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, dengan kau memilikinya bukan berarti statusmu dikeluarga ini akan berbeda.. bagi kami kau tetap sama, seseorang yang tak pantas. Jadi kau harus mengingat fungsimu dikeluarga ini"

tanganku meremas erat selimut yang masih membungkus kakiku, rasanya tanganku terasa sakit saking kencangnya remasan itu membuat kuku tanganku menembusnya, tak apa selagi itu bisa menahan genangan dipelupuk mataku

"Jaga penerus itu dengan baik... mungkin saja dia bisa merubahmu" suara gema sepatu menjauh mengiringi lelehan air mata yang mengalir, aku tak menahannya bahkan memilih membiarkannya hingga dadaku terasa melega dengan sendirinya

Tangan kubawa pada perut rataku, ingin merasakan juga memastikan jika ia masih berada disana. Aku mengusapnya lembut berharap anakku tak mendengar ucapan itu...

Aku akan menjaganya, mengaliri dengan kasih sayang yang kupunya demi bisa mendapat sebuah kata pantas untuk anakku. Tidak, tentu saja aku pantas... karena aku adalah ibunya

...

..

.

Aku tengah duduk mengahadap televisi diruang tengah, ditemani semangkuk buah segar juga jus buah. Seperti biasa aku akan selalu merasa bosan, sejak hamil Chanyeol tak pernah mengijinkanku untuk keluar mansion bahkan untuk mengantar makan siangnya, jika aku melakukannya Chanyeol akan sangat marah, bukan padaku tapi kepada para pekerja dimansion ini membuatku merasa bersalah

Dan semenjak kejadian lalu saat ibu mertuaku berkunjung tiba-tiba, sedikit banyaknya membuatku merasa tak baik. Dengan larangan Chanyeol juga ucapan Eommanim membuatku semakin banyak mengahabiskan waktu dengan termenung, aku tau itu tak baik terlebih untuk kandunganku yang masih sangat kecil, tidak seharusnya untukku terlalu memikirkan ucapan itu. Tapi rasanya walau sudah terbiasa, itu masih terasa menyakitkan untuk hatiku

Dan juga rasanya aku ingin menertawakan diriku karena berubah menjadi cengeng hanya karena ucapan yang sebenarnya tak seberapa yang biasa telingaku tangkap. Hinaan semacam itu sudah terlalu biasa untukku, dan dengan tangisan yang sebegitunya membuatku benar tak mengerti pada diriku sendiri. Aku pikir apakah ini karena emosi saat-saat kehamilan yang biasa menyerang wanita hamil? Entahlah

aku memilih menjulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil potongan buah dipiring dengan garpu, lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutku, mengunyahnya dengan pelan menjurus tak niat. Keadaan ini terus terulang dimana setiap selesai makan siang aku digiring para pelayan untuk menikmati buah segar ditemani tontonan yang sebenarnya tak terlalu kusukai

Sungguh! Rasanya aku ingin mengamuk pada Chanyeol karena sudah sekitar dua minggu ini Chanyeol terus mengurungku dengan alasan takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku juga pada jabang bayiku. Tapi aku bukanlah seorang bayi yang tak bisa menjaga diri, bahkan protes yang kulakukan rasanya sudah sangat bosan kuujarkan padanya, walau Chanyeol memang benar pulang lebih awal tapi tetap saja aku merasa mati kebosanan

Yang kulakukan setiap paginya hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang akan memakai pakaian kerja, bahkan Chanyeol tak membiarkanku untuk membantunya mengancingkah bajunya atau memakaikan dasi, alasannya adalah dia bilang aku tak boleh kelelahan, tapi bahkan kancing baju takan mungkin memiliki berat berkilo-kilo!

Setelahnya aku akan sarapan bersama Chanyeol dengan petuah-petuah yang terus berulang-ulang ia ucapkan, dan yang paling membuatku kesal adalah aku tak diijinkan lagi menyentuh perabot dapur atau jika aku nekat maka lagi-lagi para pelayanlah yang akan menjadi korban membuatku tak tega

Lalu setelah Chanyeol berangkat bekerja itulah puncak kebosanan, aku hanya akan berbaring atau menonton TV seharian, atau aku akan menghubungi Luhan untuk datang menemani, seperti saat ini

"Ayolah Lu.."

' _Baek aku tengah sibuk, kenapa kau terus menelpon!'_

"Tapi aku bosan Luhan! Setiap hari si Park itu terus mengurungku. Kau tega padaku yang tengah hamil ini? Kau tega pada calon keponak –"

' _Baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan kesana, kau puas?!_ ' aku tertawa senang, tentu saja Luhan takan kuat jika aku sudah membawa-bawa kandunganku, sekarang itu adalah kelemahannya

"Aahh kau memang yang terbaik Xi Luhan, aku menyayangimu"

' _Yahh aku juga membencimu'_

"Ohh iya bisakah saat kemari bawakan aku oden, aku sangat menginginkan oden"

' _Kau benar-benar merepotkan Byun Baekhyun!'_ Luhan mulai terdengar kembali emosi membuatku dengan sigap memanfaatkan kelemahannya, _kekeke..._

"Bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi –"

' _Baiklah-baiklah! aku akan membawanya!'_ sambungan itu langsung terputus setelah telingaku menerima teriakan Luhan, tapi aku tetap berseru senang, setidaknya aku takan kebosanan lagi

Huuuuhh!`

Helaan nafas sudah entah yang keberapa kali tapi Luhan tak kunjung datang, apa Luhan mencoba membohongiku? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam aku menunggu tidak mungkin bukan Luhan tersesat... tunggu, jangan-jangan Luhan memang benar-benar tersesat! Tapi... tentu saja tak mungkin ini bukan kali pertama Luhan berkunjung

' _Mari saya antar'_

' _Terima kasih bibi'_

' _Tak masalah nona Luhan'_

Aku seperti mendengar nama Luhan... apa Luhan sudah sampai?

"eoh Luhan?" aku memekik senang saat melihat Luhan yang diantar bibi Kim. Luhan terlihat merotasikan matanya tapi siapa pedulu, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tak kebosanan lagi

"Ini" Luhan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan padaku, membuatku mengeryit bingung

"Apa ini?"

"Pesananmu" aku menatap semakin bingung pada Luhan yang sekarang sudah mendudukan tubuhnya disampingku

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya heran

"Apa aku memesan sesuatu padamu?" pertanyaanku justru dibalas rotasian mata bosan membuatku semakin bingung

"Ohh ayolah Byun, kau bukan seorang manula yang pelupa bukan!"

"Ish tentu saja bukan" jawabku sebal. Aku mulai membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya

"Wahh apa ini?"

"Itu adalah sebungkus kimci" aku memandang Luhan dengan kesal, tapi yang dipandang seperti tak terpengaruh dengan tangan yang setia memindahkan cenel tv

"Kimci itu dari sayuran Luhan ini dari..."

"Ya terserah dirimu" Luhan memotong ucapanku membuatku semakin kesal

Aku mulai memakan apa yang Luhan bawa, ini rasanya sangat enak, aku tak mengerti kenapa bisa seenak ini, pasti yang membuat masakan ini sangat jago memasak

"Luhan kau beli dimana ini, rasanya sangat enak tapi aku seperti tak asing dengan rasanya, apa namanya?" aku menatap Luhan dengan mulut penuh menunggu jawaban, tapi Luhan justru balik memandangiku dengan keryitan

"Apa kau amnesia Byun?"

"Ish kenapa bicara seperti itu, akukan hanya bertanya!" ucapku kesal

"Itu oden Baekhyun" Luhan menjawab masih dengan keryitan

"Oohh, aku akan meminta Chanyeol membelikannya ini sangat enak, kau mau?"

"Tidak"

"Hmm baiklah" aku kembali memakan oden yang Luhan bawa sampai habis tak tersisa, Luhan membawa banyak tapi aku merasa masih kurang

"Luhan?" aku memanggil Luhan yang tengah asyik dengan tontonan didepannya, tapi Luhan seolah tak mendengar atau seolah tak peduli atau memang tak peduli!

"Luhan.." panggilku lagi, kali ini Luhan menjawab dengan hanya gumaman

"Luu.." rengekku

"Ada apa Baek?!" jawabnya dengan atensi yang sepenuhnya menatapku

"Aku bosan" ucapku dengan bibir yang yang mengerucut

"Lalu? apa aku harus mendongeng untukmu?" jawaban itu membuatku mengeryit kesal

"Ish Luhan kenapa hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Lalu apa, kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan jengah

"Emm bagaimana jika kita keluar?" tawarku, aku mencoba peruntungan, siapa tau Luhan tak seperti Chanyeol

"Kau ingin Chanyeol mengamuk padaku? Tidak" nyatanya mereka berdua sama-sama menyebalkan

"Ish, kau harus menggunakan otakmu Xi Luhan, jika kau tidak mengatakannya tentu saja Chanyeol takan tau"

"Byun! apa kau lupa dirumah ini bukan hanya kita berdua, banyak para pekerja yang akan siapa melapor!"

"Tapii aku bosan Luhaaaan" aku merengek pada Luhan sambil menggucang tangannya, karena sungguh aku sudah benar-benar sangat kebosanan. Kupikir dengan adanya Luhan akan membuatku sedikit mengurangi rasa bosan ini, tapi nyatanya sama saja!

"Bukankah mansion ini luas, kenapa tidak mengelilinginya saja" aku sempat memikirkan saran Luhan, karena sebenarnya aku baru menghapal isi mansion ini saja, tidak untuk bagian luarnya seperti taman dan sebagainya

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Aahh kau pasti sudah bosan dengan mansion megah ini"

"Ti-dak sebenarnya bahkan aku tak hapal bagian luar mansion ini" Luhan tampak terkejut saat aku mengatakannya

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar hanya tidur, makan dan bersantai dimansion ini?"

"Kau mengatakan seolah aku adalah orang pemalas" ucapku dengan rotasian mata saat ucapan Luhan terasa sangat berlebihan

"Semua orang akan mengatakan seperti itu jika mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan setiap harinya"

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya ok"

"Ah sudahlah, jadi bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kita akan mengelilinginya, ayo" aku langsung beranjak diikuti oleh Luhan

"Aku baru ingat, Chanyeol bilang disini terdapat rumah kaca, ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Waah kau serius?" Luhan terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya membuatku ikut tertular

"Tentu saja ayo, –ahk tunggu... Nana?!" aku memanggil Nana saat melihatnya melintas tak jauh didepan kami

"Ada apa eonn –ahk maaf maksudku-"

"Tak apa Nana-ya, emm bisa kau antar kami menuju rumah kaca?"

"Apa eonni ingin mengunjunginya?"

"Iya, aku ingin melihat bagaimana indahnya bunga-bunga disana"

"Kalau begitu mari" aku dan Luhan mengikuti Nana yang akan menunjukan rumah kaca, Nana juga menjelaskan sepanjang perjalanan tentang bunga apa saja yang ditanam, juga tentang perawatannya dan semua yang berhubungan dengan rumah kaca dan seisinya

Saat memasuki rumah kaca itu aku dan Luhan dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan isinya, selain luas mata kami disambut dengan warna hijau berpadu warna-warni bunga yang ditanam

"Mari eonni" Nana mengajak kami untuk lebih masuk kedalam, sepanjang kami melangkah semerbak harum bunga membuat kami terlena. Nana menuntun kami menuju pada dua kursi juga meja kecil ditengahnya, aku tak mengerti untuk apa kursi juga meja diletakan disana. Tapi tooh itu bagus, karena sepertinya ini akan menjadi salah satu tempat yang akan sering kukunjungi. Aku menyukai tempat ini

...

..

.

Saat ini aku tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, aku tengah memasak untuk suamiku, tapi tentu saja aku harus memohon terlebih dahulu hingga Chanyeol sempat memarahiku karena kekhawatiran berlebihnya, dan setelah aku memohon dengan berderai air mata akhirnya Chanyeol mengijinkanku dengan syarat dibantu para pelayan

"Nana bisa kau siapkan kotak makannya, sebentar lagi matang dan aku akan menatanya"

"Baik eonni"

Hari ini rasanya aku tengah sangat senang entah karena apa, mungkin karena aku yang akan mengantar makan siang untuk suamiku atau karena aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi kedokter kandungan untuk pemeriksaan rutin, kandunganku sudah akan menginjak usia sembilan minggu dan ini adalah pemeriksaan yang pertama

Bicara soal kandungan, aku juga dibuat sangat senang karena aegi tak pernah lagi menyusahkan dengan rasa mual walau terkadang rasa pusing masih terasa, juga terkadang moodku yang sering tak bisa kukontrol hingga membuatku bersikap berlebihan. Selebihnya adalah rasa kebahagian sebagai calon ibu yang akan menikmati masa pertumbuhan buah hati di dalam sana

Aku sudah sangat tak sabar untuk penantian bayiku yang akan lahir melihat dunia, terkadang jika saat sendiri aku akan menangis meluapkan kebahagian juga rasa syukur kepada tuhan

"Nyonya telpon anda terus berbunyi" aku menoleh pada salah satu pelayan yang menyerahkan ponselku. Disana memang benar banyak sekali panggilan dari Chanyeol juga beberapa pesan dari Luhan

"Terima kasih" setelahnya aku langsung menjawab panggilan itu dengan sebelah tangan yang melepas apron, lalu aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah

"Hallo, Chanyeol ah?"

" _Sayang, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa kau terluka? Apa..."_ aku langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku saat Chanyeol memberondong pertanyaan dengan suara kencangnya

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku tengah memasak"

" _Baekhyun dengarkan aku, sekarang jauhi tempat itu, jangan lagi memasak, kau.."_

"Tunggu, kenapa aku tak boleh memasak Chanyeol?" tanyaku kesal, apa-apan dengannya itu

" _Sayang itu bisa membahayakanmu, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu atau pada Aegi"_ aku langsung memberenggut kesal mendengar ucapan suamiku itu

"Tapi aku akan berhati-hati Chanyeol, lagipula kaukan sudah memperbolehkannya!"

" _Aku berubah pikiran, kau tau aku disini sudah hampir gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu"_

"Tapi –"

" _Sayang aku mohon oke?"_ tentu saja aku marah, Chanyeol merusak moodku- lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

" _Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi dan aku akan memperbolehkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau suka"_

"Itu masih lama! Kau memang sangat menyebalkan!"

" _Maafkan aku tapi ini untuk kebaikan kalian. Oh iya kau harus diantar oleh supirmu saat kemari, dan aku juga sudah menyuruh beberapa penjaga untuk menemanimu"_

Jika aku tau beberapa yang Chanyeol maksud adalah sebanyak dua mobil penjaga maka aku akan langsung menolaknya, oh demi tuhan kenapa Chanyeol harus seberlebihan ini. Aku tau aku tengah hamil tapi apakah harus jika sampai mendapat menjagaan bagai seorang presiden atau raja

Aku terus memberenggut sepanjang perjalanan bahkan hingga sampai dikantornyapun aku tak menampakan senyum yang biasa terpampang diwajahku saat semua bawahan Chanyeol menyapa membuat mereka menjadi sungkan

"Siang nyonya Park" satu lagi yang masuk kedalam daftar orang yang membuatku kesal

"Siang" Jawabku ketus

"Apa anda ingin bertemu dengan sajangnim?" aku tak menjawab alih-alih memandangi bagaimana penampilan yang Chanyeol bilang adalah sekretaris sementaranya

Bagaimana rok mini yang menampakan setengah paha juga betis jengjangnya, lalu kemeja yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka dengan sengaja hingga membuat siapapun akan melihat bagaimana belahan itu menyembul keluar tak tau dirinya, Lalu riasan yang berlebihan dengan lipstik merah yang seakan memang sengaja agar setiap mata yang melihat tak teralihkan

"A-ah ka-kalau begitu mari sa-ya antar nyoya Park" sepertinya sekretaris itu menyadari bagaimana aku menatapnya

Saat sampai didepan pintu ruangan suamiku bekerja, aku langsung melarang saat sekretaris itu ingin mengetuk, aku langsung menyuruhnya kembali

Tok tok tok

Samar jawaban dari dalam terdengar, aku langsung membuka pintu besar itu membuatku langsung melihat bagaimana kini tampannya suamiku dengan kaca mata baca membingkai dihidung besarnya tengah pokus pada tumpukan dokumen, Chanyeol masih belum menyadari keberadaanku

Aku berjalan perlahan dengan tangan yang masih menjinjing makan siang yang kubawa, saat sampai dimeja kerja itu aku langsung meletakan kotak makan siang yang kubawa dengan sengaja diatas tumpukan dokumen yang tengah Chanyeol baca

"Baekhyunie" Chanyeol terihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku

"Bukan, aku adalah nyonya Park"

"Ohh astaga, aku merindukanmu, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" Chanyeol menarik tanganku menuntunku agar duduk dipangkuannya

"Bagaimana kabar Aegi hm? Kau tidak nakal bukan? Daddy sangat merinduanmu" aku duduk menyamping menghadap suamiku membuatnya dengan lulasan dapat menciumi perutku

"Chanyeol, apa matamu hanya melirik padaku? Tidak pada yang lain?" aku menarik wajah suamiku agar menatapku, tanganku menangkup wajahnya menuntut jawaban

"Hm? Tentu saja, ada apa?" Chanyeol masih terlihat bingung walau ia memberikan jawaban

"Apa kau mulai membohongiku?"

"Sayang ada apa?" Chanyeol menangkup tanganku yang berada diwajahnya kemudian menariknya untuk digenggam

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu"

"Lalu, kau bilang dia hanya sekretaris sementara, kenapa masih bekerja untukmu?" Aku bertanya dengan picingan mata menanti

"Maksudmu Irene?"

"Aku tidak menanyakan namanya!" ucapku kesal

"Dia pekerja yang keras jadi aku memperpanjang kontraknya"

"Ooh benarkah? Bukan karena untuk kesegaran matamu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia berpenampilan terlalu minim, apa itu yang dinamakan pekerja yang baik?"

"Aaahh jadi kau tengah cemburu hm?" aku semakin kesal saat Chanyeol justru mengerling padaku dengan seringayan menyebalkannya

"Chanyeol!" aku mencoba memperingati dengan tatapan tajamku

"Baiklah baiklah, lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau memiliki sekretaris wanita apalagi yang seperti itu"

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan memecatnya besok" Chanyeol menjawab ringan seolah itu bukan masalah, mungkin kali ini aku sangat berlebihan hingga membuat orang lain kehilangan pekerjaan, tapi sekali lagi rasanya luapan itu bagai tak terkontrol

"Ti-tidak, cukup ganti saja jangan memecatnya"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali bingung atas ucapanku, tapi akupun tengah bingung dengan kontrol emosiku

"Hanya turuti ucapanku!"

"Hahah baiklah nyonya Park. Aaahh apa sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, perutku sudah berbunyi" Chanyeol berucap bersama renggutan yang justru terlihat mengerikan untuk wajah juga badan yang berbanding terbalik

"Hmm kalau begitu kau harus makan" aku membuka kotak makan yang kubawa, kemudian mengambil sendok untuk menyuapi suami tampanku

"Aaaa.. buku mulutmu"

...

..

.

"Chanyeol aku haus" saat ini aku dan suamiku tengah berada di salah satu taman disudut kota, Chanyeol mengajakku kesini setelah pemeriksaan itu usai. Chanyeol bilang ia ingin menghirup udara segar setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu didalam kantor yang suntuk, juga dia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku juga Aegi

Bicara soal Aegi membuatku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat mengingat pemeriksaan yang kulakukan tadi

" _Ini masih berbentuk janin, perkembangannya juga sangat baik"_ rasanya aku sangat ingin menangis saat mendengar dokter mengatakannya sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, dia terus menggenggam tanganku menyalurkan kebahagiaannya, wajah itu terus tersenyum bercampur haru

" _Tapi anda harus berhati-hati nyonya Park karena diumur janin saat ini akan sangat beresiko terjadi keguguran"_ tanganku reflex menyentuh perutku, insting seorang ibu langsung menyerangku begitu mendengar sesuatu hal yang buruk yang berkaitan dengan anakku

Tidak, aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik, ibu yang akan menjaga anaknya dalam keadaan apapun, ibu yang akan menjadi kebanggan untuk anakku, aku ingin anakku merasa bersyukur karena memiiliku

"Kau haus?" Chanyeol bertanya dari posisi berbaringnya diatas pahaku. Suasana sepoy angin disaat matahari mulai bergulir pergi memang sangat menyenangkan, ditambah cicitan burung diatas pohon yang menaungi semakin sempurna

"Hm'um" aku mengangguk membuat anak rambutku bergoyang

"Baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan membeli minuman" sebelum beranjak Chanyeol menyempatkan mencium perutku sebagai pamit perpisahan karena aku yang mengganggu kegiatannya menciumi Aegi

Walau hari sebentar lagi berganti malam tapi taman ini sungguh ramai, banyak para orangtua yang membawa anak mereka untuk bermain ditaman ini, atau para pesepeda yang bersepeda ditaman, ada juga yang memanfaatkan waktu untuk berolahraga sore ditengah kesibukan yang mungkin memang tak sempat saat pagi hari

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat para anak kecil yang bermain bola, suara teriakan juga jeritan mereka sungguh menyenangkan dipendengaraku, rasanya membuatku semakin tak sabar menunggu Aegi ikut bermain bersama mereka, walau aku tak tau apa anakku nanti perempuan atau kah laki-laki tapi apapun itu tak masalah untukku

Aku terus memperhatikan sampai mataku melebar saat sebuah bola yang ditendang mengenai seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain dipinggir lapangan, anak itu terlihat menangis sedang anak-anak yang lain terlihat tak perduli dengan melanjutkan bermainnya

Aku berjalan menghampiri saat dirasa tak ada yang menghampiri bocah itu, apa anak itu bermain sendiri ditaman ini? Kemana orang tuanya?..

"Hey"

Anak itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan isakan kecil, posisinya berjongkok membuatku ikut berjongkok, kepalanya yang disembunyikan disela lutut dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua juga pakaian yang berbentuk ala princess membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu

Aku sempat tertegun saat panggilanku terespon, anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan kerjapan mata jernih yang berlinang air mata menatapku, aku tak mengerti kenapa rasanya sangat mendebarkan

"Kenapa menangis hm?" aku pikir tak apa bertanya untuk basa-basi walau aku sudah mengetahui alasan dibalik kenapa wajah bulat itu penuh air mata

Anak itu tak langsung menjawab alih-alih tarikan ingus juga sapuan mata basah oleh tangan mungilnya diperlihatkan padaku, kemudian tangannya yang lain terlihat mengusap sisi kepala yang tadi terkena tendangan bola. Aku sempat terkekeh melihat semua itu

"Kepalaku.. hiks.. sakit" aku iba melihat bagaimana airmata itu mengalir kembali juga tangan kecil yang mengusap-usap kepalanya, sepertinya tendangan itu lumayan kencang. Tanganku perlahan ikut mengusap kepala mungil itu, sangat lembut ditanganku saat permukaan kulitku menyentuh rambutnya

Lama tanganku mengusap menggantikan tangan mungilnya, pipi basah itu juga ikut ku usap agar air mata tak mengahalangi wajah cantiknya

"Siapa namamu cantik?" tanyaku saat dirasa anak itu mulai tenang

"Aku Kim Yeri" jawabnya masih dengan sedakan sisa-sisa tangis

"Namamu sangat cantik sesuai dengan dirimu" pujianku berbalas senyuman cantik membuatku gemas pada gigi kecil yang terlihat olehku

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu?" Yeri tak langsung menjawab alih alih membuatku mengeryit saat melihat raut yang mulai berubah menampakan ketakutan, kutebak anak ini tak bersama orang tuanya, mungkin ia pergi keluar sendiri

"Kau tak bersama orang tuamu?" Yeri menggeleng dengan kepala yang menunduk, perlahan isakan kecil mulai terdengar kembali membuatku reflex memeluknya

"Hey tak apa, tapi lain kali jangan lakukan lagi ok, itu sangat berbahaya bagaimana jika ada yang berniat jahat hm?" aku mengusap rambut halus itu sesaat setelah menjauhkan tubuh kecilnya untuk menatap mata jernih itu. Anak itu menggangguk mengiyakan

"Namaku Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku eonni atau apapun yang kau mau"

"I-mo?" aku tersenyum mendengarnya bersamaan deguban yang terasa menyenangkan pada dadaku

"Ya, kau boleh memanggilku Imo. Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" aku mulai menarik tangannya untuk berdiri tapi tangan kecil itu terlihat menahan membuatku langsung memandangnya

"A-aku takut Mommy marah" wajah bersedih itu membuatku langsung berlutut kembali dengan tangan yang menangkup wajah mungilnya

"Aku yang akan bilang jika Mommymu marah ok?" tapi Yeri masih terlihat ragu

"Jangan takut, aku akan membelamu hm?" wajah itu perlahan mulai mengangguk membuatku tersenyum

"Nah sekarang siapa yang mau eskrim?"

"Aku" Yeri berseru kencang dengan lompatan kecil juga tawa sesaat tawaranku mengalun

"Baiklah ... ayo kita beli sebelum bertemu Mommymu" aku menarik tangannya pergi, langkah kaki kami menapak menuju keluar area taman, aku menunutunnya pada sebuah kedai yang tak jauh dari taman yang berada disebrang jalan

Kepalaku menoleh kanan kiri memastikan tak ada kendaraan yang melaju, jalanan itu terlihat tak terlalu ramai oleh kendaraan hanya satu dua yang melintas. Aku sempatkan menatap wajah mungil itu sebelum langkah kaki menapak pada aspal

Saat langkah pertama entah kenapa jantungku terasa berdegub kencang, sedikit menyakitkan menimbulkan ringisan kecil. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa nafasku serasa memberat dengan getar yang mulai melanda tubuhku, pikiranku terasa kosong. Aku mencengkram tangan kecil yang berada digenggamanku, upuk mataku mulai terasa panas juga mengabur

Aku tak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuhku, kenapa langkahku menjadi terasa berat disetiap langkahnya, telingakupun terasa mulai berdengung

 **TIINN.. TIINNNN...TIIIIINNNNN**

Waktu terasa melambat saat pendengaranku menangkap bising yang terasa mengerikan, tubuhku makin diserang gigil dengan panik yang mulai menyadari jika sebuah mobil hitam terlihat melesat menuju arahku

Kakiku tak lagi bisa bergerak tapi syukur kupanjatkan saat otakku berkata tak seharusnya kehidupan kecil terenggut saat ini. Tanganku seolah bekerja dengan sendirinya begitu dorongan kulakukan pada yang lebih kecil

 **TINNN... TIIINNNNNN...TTIIINNNN**

Yang kulakukan kini adalah panjatan doa untuk kehidupan kecil yang lain yang juga menanti, aku berharap tuhan tak mengambil apapun yang telah kumiliki

 **TIINNNNNN**

 **CKIITTTT**

 **BRAAAKKKKK**

saat tubuh tak terasa lagi...

saat bayang kebahagian mulai mengabur..

saat kehidupan terasa tak terlihat lagi..

aku mulai merana pasrah..

harapan masih ada walau tak sebesar peratama kali kabar itu kudapatkan

akankah tuhan berbaik dengan rajutan takdir kebahagian..

juga..

' **BAEEKHYUUUNNN'**

Seseorang yang harus pantas untuk itu

...

...

..

.

 **END** (?)

atau

 **TBC** (?)

.

..

...

...

* * *

Untuk yang susu hamil aku ngasal ya, maaf aku gk tau entah hambar atau ngga karena aku blum pernah hamil wkwkwk.. Anggap saja itu hiburan ya :D

selamat menikmati ;)


End file.
